Time Patrol
by Kisame Hoshigaki
Summary: Nosotros existimos para prevenir que el tiempo cambie más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, también existimos para proteger a aquellos guerreros que han salvado al universo tantas veces de enemigos que los pueden destruir sin siquiera poder defenderse. Y haremos lo que sea necesario para ello… lo que sea.
1. Prologo

**Time Patrol**

**(Patrulla del Tiempo)**

**Prologo**

* * *

Año: 768 de la era del Dragón

Ubicación: Mar al sur del continente

Dirección: NBI 8250012 B, En algún punto del mar del sur

No sabía ni que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, flotando en el aire viendo a lo lejos una pequeña isla con aun, una más pequeña casa de color rosa con techo de dos aguas de color rojo y en el frente de la misma, las dos palabras que la caracterizaban desde hace muchos años, por lo que tenía entendido. "Kame House".

Tenía que estar buscando a su hermano menor pero, ahí estaba, la última vez que estuvo en esta diminuta isla ese monstruo de Cell los había absorbido a ellos, daba gracias a que el hijo de Goku lo allá derrotado, pero al mismo tiempo, eso le daba problemas, tenía que mantener un perfil bajo, ya que si hacia algo que destacara no dudaba en tener a los amigos e hijo de aquella persona que tanto odiaba tocando a su puerta y siendo honesta consigo misma no deseaba tener problemas con ellos, solo deseaba seguir viviendo, pero quería hacerlo con su hermano ya que él era la única persona que la comprendía y se preocupaba por ella… bueno en eso ultimo al parecer había otra persona, y eso le molestaba.

Solo era una persona con la que no quería tener contacto en todo el mundo, ya que no entendía sus intenciones, le habían dicho que le gustaba a él, pero se entero por un tercero, algo que no le agrado, además cuando por fin lo pudo decir con sus palabras, se lo dijo a sus amigos, y no a ella, eso le molestaba mucho mas, a tal punto de meterle un "Energy Ha_"_ en el trasero, pero no lo hacía por un solo motivo… fue egoísta, y fue egoísta solo por ella.

Utilizo el último deseo del dragón para hacerla humana, pero ese deseo no se concedió, pero él no se rindió, deseo que le quitaran la bomba que tenía en su interior, deseo que si se concedió y esa bomba era algo que la aterrorizaba, pero que nunca lo diría ni siquiera a su hermano que estaba en su misma situación, solo por eso no lo mataba o le hacia algún daño, también era el motivo por el que lo evitaba, no sabía cómo plantearse enfrente de "él" con lo último que le había dicho. En este año que no tenía la bomba se sitio libre y viva, igual que antes de conocer a ese maldito Dr. Gero

Había que admitir algo, el enano se había anotado una buena cantidad de puntos hacia su persona, por eso le había dicho un "Hasta luego" cuando se fue definitivamente de ese lugar donde ellos o mejor dicho "él" la llevaron después de la batalla contra Cell, ya hace un año exactamente.

Seguía viendo esa isla a una buena distancia, estaba agradecida por que no pudieran notarla, esa ausencia de Ki si que le era favorable, ya había estado en varios lugares cercanos de esos guerreros y había pasado desapercibida de todos los lugares, aunque en el ultimo que estuvo, casi la descubren, y si lo hacían eso sería su fin, el príncipe de los saiyajin no tendría piedad con ella por haber entrado a su casa y robar algunos materiales y planos para poder encontrar a su hermano.

Tenía la corazonada de que tendrían información de ellos, sobre las modificaciones que sufrieron a manos del Dr. Gero, si no, como habrían tenido en sus manos el control para forzar su inconsciencia en el maldito modo "Stand by" que tanto odiaba si ellos habían destruido el único control que tenía el gran Doctor. Su corazonada había acertado, tenían los planos de su hermano, es una lástima, esperaba encontrar los suyos para destruirlos y que no supieran nada de ella, pero no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que fue descubierta por el hijo de la científica, por alguna razón extraña los dos se encontraron en el laboratorio personal de la familia Brief, ella con los planos y materiales para hacer un localizador y el niño con varios circuitos, componentes electrónicos varios, entre los que podía ver capacitores, transistores, diodos, tarjetas de video o tarjetas madre, la verdad no sabría identificarlos y por alguna razón se le hizo ver un transformador de bajo voltaje junto con tornillería y un desarmador, en ese momento no lo pensó, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo un niño de dos o tres años a esas horas de la madrugada y con esos materiales?, creo que nunca lo sabría, lo curioso del asunto es que los dos se quedaron viendo, con ojos intensos y hasta podía jurar que en los ojos del niño estaba escrita la frase "yo no digo nada si tu no dices nada" a lo cual estaba dispuesta a contestar que sí, pero en ese momento una mujer rubia con una sonrisa tatuada en toda su cara y que por su sola presencia irradiaba una felicidad abúndate entro al laboratorio buscando al pequeño que tenia perdido, y solo por eso, los dos soltaron sus cosas y se hicieron los desentendidos, el bebé gateo unos pasos en sentido contrario hasta alejarse del lugar y comenzar a llamar la atención de la mujer una vez que me sintió fuera de los laboratorios. En ese momento sentí que Enma-sama me estaba llamando para mandarme al infierno, afortunadamente eso no ocurrió.

-No sé que estoy haciendo aquí, es como si estuviera buscando a ese calvo feo por ayuda o algo… mejor me voy y sigo buscando a #17.- estaba por irse pero en ese momento noto algo en el mar, parecía un maniquí ya que tenia forma humana, le dio curiosidad sobre qué era eso y cuando se acerco pudo identificarlo como una persona, eso le extraño según tenía entendido este punto estaba muy lejos de las rutas comerciales marítimas, ¿porque habría un cuerpo en un lugar como este? probablemente era el cuerpo de un naufrago y murió ahogado al intentar salvarse, le dio algo de lastima, cerca de ese lugar se encontraba la isla en donde había sido absorbida por Cell, le molestaba regresar a esa isla pero por lo menos ahí podría quemar el cuerpo del naufrago, no pensaba hacerle una tumba ya que las consideraba desagradables, mas cuando tenía que recordar en donde los guardaba el Dr. Gero.

Cuando se acerco para llevarse el cadáver se dio cuenta que tenia golpes y cortaduras por todo el cuerpo, probablemente alguien lo había matado en lugar de ser un naufrago, llego a pensar que era alguien del hampa. Ella tenía algunos recuerdos de antes de ser un androide y si que sabia el cómo se manejaban esos sujetos, había pertenecido a una banda criminal y había visto cosas que no quería volver a ver.

Vio que el sujeto era guapo, cabello rubio y largo, piel blanca, un poco más alto que ella, y con una musculatura decente ya que tenia los músculos marcados por lo que podía ver a través de su gabardina negra que estaba rota a la altura del hombro izquierdo- es una lástima el chico era guapo- dijo la androide antes de poder sujetarlo y llevárselo para quemar su cuerpo.

- ¿Como que era guapo? – el hombre que estaba en el mar bocarriba hablo y abrió los ojos, cabe decir que la androide #18 grito como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, además de elevarse uno o dos metros por el susto, el hombre que creía muerto le hablo y le estaba viendo, tenía unos ojos negros nada expresivos, fríos, parecían como si no tuvieran alma que reflejar… como si fuera un androide, como los que Gero tenía en su laboratorio; descarto la idea de que fuera un "hermano" de ella ya que el último modelo que se hizo fue el mismo doctor y de los anteriores modelos tenía entendido que no había ningún rubio, además observando bien pudo ver que sus cicatrices estaban abiertas y por estas estaba saliendo sangre, de color rojo y no el refrigerante que solía utilizar el Doctor en sus trabajos.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué estas en medio de la nada con esas heridas? – pregunto la androide recuperándose del susto que sufrió momentos antes y con la guardia arriba por si resultaba ser alguien peligroso, el que se lo encontrara en esas condicione y en ese lugar ya de por si había activado sus alarmas de un posible peligro inminente.

-Quién soy, ¿Preguntas?, eso es algo que no le interesa jovencita, y el por qué tengo estas heridas, bueno me metí en una pelea defendiendo a alguien importante para mí y termine así de herido y en medio del mar, a decir verdad ya tengo rato aquí flotando y dejando que me lleve la corriente y se siente bien, bueno si ignoras a los tiburones que te ven como si fueras su alimento, aunque yo debería de hacer las preguntas señorita, una de ellas es ¿por qué esta flotando en el aire? Y la otra ¿Por qué esta USTED en este punto de la tierra sin nada interesante que ver? O ¿Acaso está visitando al novio que vive en aquella casa ridícula en esa isla de allá o qué?

Las preguntas que le hizo el hombre le hicieron pensar, en realidad la segunda pregunta la hizo pensar el que estaba haciendo ahí, pero la ultima la dejo helada- ¡YO NO TENGO NOVIO!- grito la androide colorada, por alguna razón a la mente se le vino la imagen de cierto enano calvo y feo que estaba a unos pocos cientos de metros de distancia, como curiosamente dijo el hombre y sin ninguna razón en particular se puso nerviosa, y para no pensar en ello, se forzó a recordar que el hombre estaba herido y que tenían que tratarlo lo más rápido posible ya que si lo que le dijo era cierto, de que tenía algo de tiempo en el agua, no le faltaba mucho tiempo para estirar la pata y si se moría seria culpa de ella, aun cuando ella no tenia vela en el entierro, tenía miedo de que aquellas personas que mataron a Cell fueran hasta ella y la mataran… pero lo que más la aterraba era el hecho de que "el" estaría entre ellos, o peor sería que "él" la descubriera en estos momento y la culpara del daño que sufrió este hombre, eso por alguna extraña razón que no quería descubrir que era la aterraba más, mucho más que el hecho de que Cell la volviera a absorber y que volviera a esa nada en la que estuvo suspendida hasta que recupero la conciencia y viera la cara de un niño de color verde y la pelona con seis puntos del único humano que no la veía como una máquina. Iba a reaccionar agarrándolo y llevarlo al lugar más cercano, aun cuando tuviera que ir con esa persona, y para su temor aunque la empezara a juzgar, algo que no hizo desde que lo conoció en persona como los demás humanos lo hacían, en ese momento el sujeto que estaba en el mar la interrumpió con una frase que hubiera preferido no escuchar la androide.

-¿En serio no tiene novio? Entonces debe de estar casada, si que su marido debe de estar feliz con semejante belleza, apuesto a que los dos viven en esa casa rosa que está a unos cuantas brazadas, me gustaría conocerlo y decirle lo afortunado que es por quedarse con una mujer tan guapa como usted… aunque sea algo descortés por decirme que era una lástima que sea guapo.

La androide con la mención de "marido" y "que vive en esa casa rosa" su cara de un blanco deslumbrante ahora era de un rojo intenso, casi como si fuera un rojo Ferrari, sus ojos azules estaban tan abiertos que cualquiera pensaría que se le iban a salir y si alguien observaba bien podría ver vapor salir de sus orejas, algo que el extraño que estaba en el mar pudo notar y con una sonrisa que levanto su mejilla izquierda con desfachatez se le quedo viendo. Si la androide hubiera puesto atención a esta sonrisa le habría recordado a cierto príncipe con el que barrio el piso hace un año exactamente.

-¡Yo no dije que no fueras guapo!- grito la androide, estaba alterada, nunca lo estaba, no desde que su hermano no estaba cerca, era la única persona que la alteraba de esa manera, por alguna razón este desconocido estaba alterándola como si la conociera de por vida, igual que su hermano y eso no le gustaba.

- Oh, acaso piensa engañar a su marido conmigo, pues déjeme decirle que no está en mis estándares, a las mujeres las prefiero castañas y de ojo negro con una sonrisa media boba y algo ingenuas, pero no a las rubias y de ojo azul, son… ya sabes lo que dicen ¿cierto?- decidido, se dijo la androide, iba a matarlo, este hombre la estaba alterando, ahora de otra forma, iba matarlo, su comentario no le gusto por el doble sentido que tenía esa frase, el hecho de que sugiriera que ella no le fuera fiel a alguien le molestaba, ella no era una cualquiera, se tenía el suficiente respeto hacia sí misma para eso, eso de decir "_pero no a las rubias y de ojo azul, son… ya sabes lo que dicen ¿cierto?_" eso si que la cabreo, el meterle a alguien un "Energy Ha" en el trasero era una idea demasiado tentadora en este mismo instante.

- Oye amiga, en lugar de mirarme con odio deberías de ir por ayuda ya que poco a poco siento mi cuerpo más frio, porque no vas con tu marido y vienen los dos en una lacha, para poder atenderme.

La androide lo miraba, aun con odio, ya tenía la energía lista en su mano, pero decidió calmarse, si hacia ese ataque la explosión del agua se oiría hasta "Kame House" y llamaría la atención de los habitantes de la casa, y al salir a investigar encontrarían un cuerpo en pedazos y llamaría mucho más la atención, sabrían que había sido ella ya que no sentirían ningún ki o no se vería a lo lejos un barco que estuviese pasando por la zona, y no quería que "él" tuviera una idea equivocada de ella… un momento ¿por que se preocupaba demasiado por lo que pensara ese enano? Estaba descubriendo que tenía un problema y su problema tenia nombre.- seria más rápido para ti el que te llevara volando hasta allá para atenderte.

-Eso seria excelente, pero soy algo pesado aunque no lo crea, además la mojaría con agua salda y para alguien como usted le haría mucho daño, así que por qué no mejor va con su esposo y vienen en una lancha por mí, no creo irme de este lugar tan fácil, además… que es esa luz que tiene en su mano derecha, creo que asusta un poco… eso y su mirada también me asusta.

La androide se le quedo viendo, el tenia razón, era más eficiente el que fueran por una balsa, por lo que se podía ver tenia algunos huesos dislocados, además la poca gabardina que traía puesta se miraba pesada, eso para ella no era problema, ya que podría cargarlo muy fácil, pero no quería mojarse- en unos momentos regreso espero que un vivas para cuando regrese- y la androide se fue volando a Kame House.

-Ok, aquí estaré esperando, y salúdame a tu esposo- grito el hombre a lo que la androide le contesto con un grito mientras se alejaba "que no es mi esposo"- … cierto, no es tu esposo… pero pronto lo será- utilizo toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder mover sus brazos, le dolía demasiado, hacía gestos de dolor por el simple movimiento, pero pudo sacarse la gabardina, dejando expuesto un peto blanco y con dorado en la zona abdominal y en los hombros, el peto, estaba realmente destrozado, ya era inservible por el gran agujero que tenía en el hombro izquierdo, soltó la gabardina y otra vez hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para mover su brazo izquierdo, en el tenia un reloj con una pantalla de cristal y acerco su mano a hacia su boca y presionando un botón dijo- computadora, establece siguientes coordenadas, año 1213 de la era del dragón, altura 15000 msnm, dirección FFA44195 SQ, nombre de referencia, Templo sagrado de Kami-sama, cambio… - mientras la computadora procesaba lo dicho por el hombre, él se quedo pensativo y hablo en voz alta para sí mismo- valla no se dio cuenta de lo último que le dije, espero no asustarla porque le di a entender que se algo de su naturaleza… bueno espero que mi información sobre este hecho sea correcta, porque si no creo que cambiare algunas cosas, aunque debo de creerle más a mi informante, es de muy buena confianza, ¡ja! y pensar que de esta manera ella vencería su timidez para hablarle hace que me ría- intento reírse pero sus costillas le dolieron. En la pantalla del reloj aparecieron las palabras dichas por el hombre además de que repitió las coordenadas para confirmar la dirección, a lo que él dice que era correcta- ahora depende de ellos dos para que se unan y así puedan ser felices, los dos se lo merecen, sean felices el uno con el otro y por su puesto espero que nazca esa péquela niña rubia de ojos negros para que esta línea de tiempo en verdad tenga ese cambio significativo… -una luz blanca cubre su cuerpo y desaparece del lugar, justo a tiempo ya que un impactado y colorado Krilin se acercaba con #18 al lugar, donde anterior mente se encontraba el hombre herido, pero lo único que encontraron fue la gabardina que dejo como evidencia de que ahí, alguna vez hubo alguien.

Cabe destacar que lo que esperaba este extraño hombre se hizo realidad, ya que este fue el primer momento en el que estos dos pudieron poner cada uno sus cartas y sobre todo sus sentimientos y dudas sobre la mesa.

* * *

Buen día a todos los lectores que se tomaron algo de su valioso tiempo para leer este prologo de lo que espero sea una historia de su agrado, me esforzare para que esto sea posible. Si tiene comentarios, criticas o sugerencias por favor hacérmelas saber.

Cabe destacar que en esta historia no tomare en cuenta al cien por cierto DBGT, salvo en ciertas excepciones en donde los eventos de esta saga en la que al inicio no trabajo Toriyama, serán tomadas en cuenta por motivos de la historia, por lo tanto recalcare desde este momento que Marron, la hija de #18 y Krilin, no tendrá los ojos de color azul, si no negros, como son en el manga, por alguna razón que no entiendo del todo a Marron en GT le dieron los ojos azules, cuando en la saga de Majin Bu y en la aparición de Ub ella tenía los ojos negros. Además he visto que en el fandom le dan el apellido Jinzo a ella y a su familia, el por qué de esto, se podría decir que ese es el apellido de su madre, pero dejare para esta familia el que creo yo debió de ser el apellido de Krilin, después de haber vivido desde los 4 años en el templo de la ciudad del Este, el Templo Orinji un huérfano como el tomaria el nombre del templo como suyo por lo tanto Krilin se llamaría Orinji no Krilin u Orinji Krilin.

Una vez aclarado este punto me despido por el momento y muchas gracias por su comprensión.

Saludos

Kisame Hoshigaki


	2. Un año despues

**Time Patol**

**(Patrulla del Tiempo)**

**Un año después**

* * *

Año: 769 de la era de dragón

Ubicación: Ciudad del Oeste

Dirección: WST3338926 K, Ciudad del Oeste – Corporación Capsula

Era el tercer cumpleaños de Trunks, y Bulma quería festejarlo en grande así que hizo dos fiestas, una en donde los medios y los principales inversionistas y socios de la C.C. asistieron y pudieran socializar para poder reafirmar algunos tratos que tenían entre ellos, y otra más intima en donde todos sus amigos estarían presentes, todos fueron invitados inclusive Piccoro, Dende y Mr. Popo.

También hubieran invitado a Tien-shin-han y Chaoz pero ellos cumplieron la promesa que se hicieron la última vez que se vieron en el templo sagrado de Kami-sama, nadie los había visto desde entonces. El día había llegado y todos iban llegando de uno en uno, el primero en llegar fue Yamcha para enojo de Vegeta, nunca admitiría el por qué no lo toleraba, eso era algo que se llevaría a su tumba, el había hecho que su Mujer estuviera triste una temporada y todo porque le había sido infiel.

Todo mundo pensaba que su enojo era porque estaba cerca e intentaría volver a conquistarla, pero Vegeta sabía muy bien que ahora Bulma no caería en sus artimañas, había aprendido la lección y sobre todo, se quedo con el mejor postor, prefirió a un príncipe en lugar de un vil ladrón muerto de hambre, aunque esta última parte para su mala suerte no era del todo cierta, ese ladrón muerto de hambre era bueno en pegarle a una pelota con un palo de madera y eso le dejaba una buena cantidad de dinero, dinero que él no ganaba, aunque eso era algo que no le interesaba ya que él era un príncipe, y como buen príncipe vivía a expensas de otros.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Gohan, Milk y el pequeño Goten que ya contaba con casi dos años, lo dejaron con Trunks para que se pusieran a jugar los dos; era algo divertido el ver a los niños jugar ya que Trunks al ser más grande e influenciado por su padre trataba a Goten como si fuera un sirviente y este obedientemente le seguía, y como todo mundo esperaba los dos pequeños hacían un montón de travesuras, por poco tiraban el estero del papá de Bulma que por fin supo donde ponerlo, también jalaron el mantel de una de las mesas con comida y toda fue a dar al suelo, afortunada mente había otras mesas con comida que muy celosamente Vegeta y Gohan protegían de sus pequeños niños.

Al poco tiempo llegaron los habitantes del templo de Kami-sama y se combinaron con los demás, solo faltaban los residentes de Kame House, pero estimaban que no tardarían en llegar ya que Gohan sentía el ki de Krilin demasiado cerca, al parecer venían en la aeronave de el maestro Roshi, por lo que se veía no querían llamar la atención.

Al enterarse de esto Bulma se acerco a Vegeta en la mesa que estaba custodiando, cerca de ahí estaba Milk y podría oír lo que tenía que recordarle a su pareja, mejor para Bulma por que mataba dos pájaros de un tiro- Vegeta, te recuerdo que me prometiste que te ibas a comportar una vez que Krilin y su cita llegaran, así que no falles en tu palabra por que ya sabes las consecuencias- ante estas palabras Vegeta solo gruño como respuesta, claro que se iba a comportar hasta donde su paciencia pudiera llegar claro está, ya que no quería que le quitaran la cámara de gravedad, le redujeran la ingesta de comida y el no poder dormir en la habitación de ellos por dos meses, era algo que de verdad no quería, en especial lo ultimo ya que implicaba que no podría gozar de ciertos placeres que solo los reclamaba con ella y solo con ella.

-¿De qué estás hablando Bulma? ¿Por qué Vegeta se tiene que comportar cuando Krilin llegue?

-¿Es que no lo sabes Milk?- ante la sola mención que hizo Bulma, Milk puso cara de circunstancias, ¿acaso Krilin había hecho algo que hiciera que ese mono salvaje que hacía llamarse un príncipe se enojara? Ella no sabía nada y si había hecho algo que lo hiciera enojar lo más seguro es que ese desalmado estaba exagerando y si era así ella saldría a defender al mejor amigo de su difunto marido con las uñas y los dientes, y si eso no funcionaba, tenia al hijo más poderoso del universo para que saliera al quite y le diera una lección a ese Bárbaro que tenía como pareja Bulma.

- No Bulma, no se dé que estás hablando ¿acaso hizo algo Krilin?

- No, Krilin no ha hecho nada para enojar a Vegeta, solo la mujer que lo acompaña para esta fiesta

-¿Qué? ¿Krilin se consiguió una novia?- Milk estaba impresionada y se sentía feliz por Krilin ya que ella sabía que él quería tener una novia y casarse para formar una familia, ese era un sueño que el tenia desde que se fue a aquel planeta del que venía Piccoro, la alegraba mucho que por fin tuviera una novia, pero le salió una pregunta que no pudo evitar- Dime Bulma ¿la nueva novia de Krilin no es igual de estúpida que la ultima que nos presento?- estas palabras las dijo con ira taciturna a tal punto que hizo que Vegete tuviera un escalofrió en la espalda por las palabras mencionadas.

- Hasta donde se ella si piensa, así que despreocúpate de eso- Bulma también tenía una ira contenida en sus palabras, cosa que hizo que el temido príncipe de los Saiyajin se fuera a otra parte, el no era el del problema lo cual no le importaba, pero tener a la vieja arpía y a la mujer histérica así de enojadas, no debió de haber sido una experiencia agradable- pero hablando de eso, también quisiera pedirte que no te exaltaras cuando ellos llegaran Milk.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Bulma? Yo soy una persona muy tranquila no me exaltaría por nada- este comentario hizo que Bulma soltara una risa pequeña un poco nerviosa y una gota de sudor pasara por su nuca, aparte de Vegeta y ella, era la persona más explosiva del lugar, por eso se lo decía, pero como no quería tener un enfrentamiento en ese momento no le dijo nada.

-Bueno como sea, lo que pasa es que hace unos meses me hablo Krilin y me pidió que si podía hacerle un radar para buscar a los androides, yo le pregunte por qué motivo y él me explico que lo necesitaba porque quería encontrar a alguien en especial.

- No me digas que Krilin quería buscar a esa máquina de cabello rubio de la que se enamoro.

- Si que estas bien enterada Milk.- comento Bulma sorprendida, ella se entero por Yamcha y luego el mismo Krilin se lo confirmo.

- Lo que pasa es que mi Gohan me conto cómo lo rechazo esa máquina, lo cual me alegro, se que Krilin está desesperado por encontrar a una buena mujer pero no puedes sustituirla con una maquina.

- Bueno te equivocas en algo Milk- la susodicha se enojo con el comentario de su amiga e iba a reclamarle, pero Bulma se adelanto- hace algunos años conseguimos los planos de construcción del androide #17, que es el hermano gemelo de la androide #18, ellos en realidad fueron humanos, pero el Dr. Gero reconstruyo su cuerpo biológica y mecánicamente para poder convertirlos en cyborgs o bio-androides y hacerlos más fuertes, y aunque haya partes artificiales dentro de sus cuerpos técnicamente siguen siendo humanos- al oír estas palabras Milk estaba sorprendida, y sobre todo asqueada, no sería una científica como Bulma pero entendió algo de lo que dijo, y eso de reconstruir un cuerpo era algo que la dejo pálida.

- Como quiera, intentaron matar a mi Goku.

- Cosa que no hicieron, pero eso no es lo importante, el rastreador no era para él sino para ella, al parecer estaba buscando a su hermano, como sea cuando me conto eso le dije que no, y aparte le pregunte el por qué acepto hablarme para pedirme semejante cosa, la verdad había pensado que ella se acerco para manipularlo y facilitarle la búsqueda de su hermano, pero me comento que ella no haría eso y si lo hubiera hecho eso hubiera sido hace varios meses, me sorprendió su comentario y le pedí que me explicara, me dijo que tenían varios meses viéndose y platicando de varias cosas y en una de esas le comento que se sentía frustrada por no poder encontrar a su hermano, después de oír eso y su tono de voz le comente que lo pensaría ya que tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer, tiempo después le hable para invitarlo a la fiesta y le comente que había pensado lo del radar y le prometí que se lo tendría listo para este día, me pidió que hablara con Vegeta ya que vendrían juntos al cumpleaños de Trunks.

- Y por qué te dijo que vendrían los dos juntos, Bulma dime que te negaste.

- La verdad quería hacerlo pero se oía tan contento que no pude rechazarlo, platique con Vegeta y me dio su palabra como príncipe de los Saiyajin de que no haría nada a no ser que su paciencia se acabara, además Krilin me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirnos a todos, me doy una idea de que se trata eso que quiere comentarnos.

- Si yo también me doy una idea de que es eso importante a decirnos- en ese momento entro el Maestro Roshi y Oolong muy contentos por la fiesta y sobre todo porque estaban en la ciudad, y eso para ellos era ver chicas hermosas, aun que también estaban algo felices porque ya estaban en una zona segura, la presencia de un par de fríos ojos azules aun la sentían en la nuca y solo por que le habían dicho que se veía muy guapa.

Atrás de ellos venia un sonriente Krilin vestido con un saco de color blanco, un pantalón negro y camisa de color beige, venia sujetando la mano de #18, que estaba vestida con su pantalón blue jean, una blusa blanca y un chaleco similar al que traía cuando fue absorbida por Cell, pero de color beige oscuro, como accesorios portaba su reloj de bolsillo sujetado por cadenas al pantalón de la androide, una pulsera en la mano derecha y el collar de perlas que nunca se quitaba, los guantes que antes usaba no los portaba. Milk y Bulma los vieron entrar y lo primero que observaron era que venían de las manos, confirmando la idea que habían formulado hace unos momentos.

Este gesto por parte de ellos no duro mucho ya que la androide se dio cuenta de las miradas de todos, y de inmediato metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y desvió la mirada con indiferencia. Gohan se acerco a Krilin y lo saludo por el tiempo que no tenían de verse.

Algo llamo la atención de las dos madres, Gohan saludo muy enérgicamente a #18, casi como si también estuviera feliz de verla, claro esta acción no era nada extraña en el vástago de Goku, era algo de lo que su madre siempre estaría orgullosa de los buenos modeles que le había inculcado desde que era un bebe, estaba feliz de que tantas peleas que había tenido desde muy joven no le habían afectado en sus modales… lamentablemente con el tiempo descubriría las consecuencias por las que había sufrido su hijo, en especial cuando lo viera envuelto en una capa roja, con un dogi verde y casco haciendo poses ridículas… el conocer a las fuerzas especiales Gi-nyu habían marcado a Gohan de formas inexplicables.

Lo que realmente les llamo la atención es que #18 le regresara el saludo con una sonrisa amable y jovial, mostrando una faceta que no esperaban encontrar en esa "maquina" como la había llamado Milk.

- Eso sí que es extraño, ¿verdad Bulma?

-Si Milk, lo es, no me esperaba esa muestra de gratitud de ella… creo que debemos de darle una oportunidad

-¡Que!, Bulma debes de estar bromeando, ¿por qué deberíamos de darle una oportunidad a esa máquina?

- ¿Y por qué no?, si les dimos la oportunidad a Vegeta y Piccoro, y ellos sí que nos hicieron daño en el pasado, ella no ha hecho nada malo, solo existir- Milk iba a reclamar pero Bulma la mando callar ya que Krilin y #18 estaban acercándose a ellas- Buenas tardes Krilin, me da mucho gusto que hayan venido los dos- al decir esto saluda primero a Krilin y luego a #18 que ella amablemente aunque con un gesto estoico la saluda. Milk también los saluda, aunque con gran diferencia ya que con Krilin fue muy efusiva, pero con #18 se podía ver que lo hacía más por compromiso que por sentirlo de verdad.

- Gracias por habernos invitado Bulma, hace tiempo que no veía a todos y me alegra que se encuentren bien, por cierto Milk, como están todos, acabo de ver a Gohan y ya está más alto, ya soy de nuevo el más pequeño del grupo- Bulma y Krilin se ríen de su comentario, #18 simplemente volta hacia otro lado, no le gustaba cuando él hacia ese tipo de bromas, por alguna razón se sentía algo molesta, pero no le daba muchas vueltas al asunto.

- Gracias por preocuparte Krilin, Gohan ya no está haciendo nada peligroso y solo se concentra en sus estudios, y me ayuda con el pequeño Goten que cada día está más activo, tiene mucha energía y hay ocasiones en las que no puedo sola con él y tengo que llamar a Gohan para que lo canse y poder dormirlo- Milk suelta un suspiro, si Goku estuviera con ella otro cantar seria, ya que le ayudo mucho cuando Gohan era un bebe, bueno Gohan era la mitad de activo de lo que Goten es a su edad, así que no batallaron, cuanta falta le hacía Goku, y si no fuera por la "maquina" que acompañaba a Krilin lo expresaría con tranquilidad y algo de melancolía, pero no lo haría para no darle algo de placer a la androide, claro si es que lo sintiera.

- Valla eso si que suena difícil, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte Milk, házmelo saber, ¿por cierto, donde está Goten?, quiero verlo, la última vez que lo vi fue hace un año y quiero ver que tan grande esta- Milk agradecía por las palabras de ayuda de Krilin, internamente se las agradece, aunque sabía que no lo llamaría, se había jurado en sacar a sus dos hijos adelante sin la ayuda de nadie, salvo con la de su padre… aunque una o dos ocasiones no serian un gran golpe a su orgullo y podría inclusive hasta descansar que ya le hacía falta.

- No me digas que quieres verlo para sentirte alto de nuevo- comenta Bulma queriéndose burlar de él, acordándose de cuando se volvieron a encontrar para el 23° Budokai, si bien se acordaba Krilin quería presumirle a Goku el cuanto había crecido, estaba muy emocionado por tantos años en el que los dos tenían la misma estatura, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando un hombre cubierto con un abrigo y gorro para invierno se les acerca y los saluda como si él los conociera, cosa que era cierto, Goku había aparecido y era inclusive casi tan alto como Yamcha, esto sí que deprimió a Krilin, pero se acostumbro rápido a esta diferencia de casi 35 cm. de altura.

- No claro que no, Bulma solo quiero ver al hijo de mi mejor amigo, ¿y donde se encuentra Goten? Me imagino que ha de estar con Trunks- Contesta Krilin algo sonrojado por el comentario de Bulma, el ser pequeño tenía sus ventajas, eso lo sabía, pero siempre le había gustado ser más alto, y había ocasiones en las que se sentía feliz cuando encontraba a alguien más pequeño que él, pero siempre eran niños de primaria, y eso si que le afectaba mas, por que se estaba comparando con niños y el ya era un adulto.

#18 al oír el comentario de Bulma, observo a Krilin, la reacción de él le había molestado, ya sabía cómo se sentía por su estatura y habían tenido muchos diálogos y unas cuantas discusiones en el tiempo que tenían de estar conviviendo, después tendría otra platica con respecto a ese tema, ya que a su parecer era algo insignificante.

- Si, ellos están jugando, creo que deben de estar en el jardín de la casa viendo a las mascotas de papá- Krilin se exalto un poco y unas cuantas gotas de sudor salieron por su frente, aun recordaba a las mascotas de su padre, muy hermosas mascotas, pero muy exóticas… y peligrosas.

- Ok, dejémoslos ahí para que se diviertan, me imagino que Goten debe de estar muy contento por jugar con las mascotas del Dr. Brief, ¿no, Milk?

- Si, son muy similares a los que tenemos en casa, Goten nada mas los ve y quiere ir a jugar con ellos, en eso me recuerda a Goku y su amor por los animales salvajes.

El comentario extraño a #18, por lo que entendió de la plática en la cual no se había metido era que el hijo menor de Goku, se llevaba bien con los animales, lo que no entendió era que tienen que hacer los animales salvajes con la comparación de las mascotas del dueño de la Corporación Capsula- Disculpen- comento #18- no entendí lo último que dijo Señora, ¿a Goku le gustaba jugar con animales salvajes?- Milk responde con una señal positiva de su cabeza, molesta porque la androide hablo y le dijo señora, casi como si fuera una vieja- entonces no encuentro la comparación con las mascotas del padre de la Sra. Brief y los animales de la montaña Paoz.

Bulma y Krilin se rieron por lo bajo, Milk simplemente no dijo nada, tenía razón la androide, no hay una comparación para aquellas personas que no hayan visto qué tipo de mascotas tenían en la casa el Dr. Brief- Lo que pasa #18 es que los papás de Bulma recogen a todo animal que encuentran en sus viajes y cuando me refiero a todo animal van desde perros y gatos callejeros, hasta dinosaurios salvajes de gran tamaño, su jardín parece más un zoológico que un jardín en sí.

- Oh, ya veo… - #18 simplemente pensaba que debía de ser una de esas extravagancias que siempre tienen la gente rica, bueno no era de extrañarse, la información que ella poseía de Bulma Brief era casi exactamente lo mismo, cuando tenía 16 años simplemente un día se levanto y dijo que buscaría las esferas del dragón por todo el mundo, otro de esos momentos debió de haber sido el haber viajado al planeta Namek, el ir a ver a Freezer cuando llego a la tierra y el hacer una familia con un extraterrestre. Nunca comprendería a la gente rica- disculpe, ¿podríamos ir a ver a las mascotas de su padre Sra. Brief? Tengo curiosidad por como son criados.

- Claro pueden pasar, pero por favor llámame Bulma, ya que la señora Brief es mi madre- una gota de sudor resbalo por la cabeza de #18 por estas palabras, al parecer Bulma como dijo que la llamara se sintió un poco ofendida, Krilin solo se rio por lo bajo- ok, lo tendré en cuenta y dígame…- dirigiéndose a Milk- ¿usted también quiere que le llame por su nombre? o ¿cómo le gustaría que la llamara?

Milk considero lo que le preguntaba la androide, la última mujer que le presento Krilin una tal Marron simplemente la llamo vieja cuando la vio por primera vez, en cambio ella le pregunta cómo le gustaría que la llamaran, eso le agrado a Milk, ya que por lo menos ella si tenía modales.- Puedes decirme Milk si quieres- la androide simplemente asiente con su cabeza ante la mención de la mujer.

Krilin al ver "la aceptación" por parte de estas dos mujeres decide moverse de ahí antes de que Milk cambiara su opinión, la conocía muy bien y no quería arriesgarse.

- Entonces en un rato venimos Bulma- Krilin muy sutil mente agarra la mano de #18 y ella se deja guiar rumbo al jardín.

- Se mira que es agradable #18.

- Cierto por lo menos ella si tiene modales… aunque aun así intento matar a mi Goku- concluyo Milk y de ahí no la sacarían.

Ya estando en los jardines #18 ve los árboles y la vegetación que ahí se encontraba, parecía un bosque como los que le gustaban a su hermano, entre todos esos árboles pudo ver a tigres dientes de sable, dinosaurios gigantes, entre herbívoros y carnívoros, varios pterodáctilos entre otros animales.

Los pequeños Goten y Trunks estaban jugando con un tigre dientes de sable, el pobre animal era maltratado por los dos, ya que si uno no le jalaba la cola, el otro se subía a su lomo y le daba pequeñas y suaves patadas al animal, este simplemente no les hacía nada, porque sabía que no podría dañarlos, un Tiranosaurio aplasto sin querer a uno de los niños y el color se le fue cuando el pequeño Goten literalmente se lo quitaba de encima, afortunada mente no había pasado a mayores y todos fueron los mejores amigos y jugaron muy felices los tres hasta que el dinosaurio callo inconsciente por los golpes de estos pequeños angelitos, fue entonces cuando vieron al desdichado tigre y ya tenían rato jugando con él.

- Si que tienen mucha energía estos niños, ahora entiendo las palabras de Milk, huy, eso debió de dolerle al tigre.

#18 cuando diviso a los niños con el tigre, por su cabeza paso "están en peligro", quería evitar que el tigre los atacara, así se ganaba la confianza de todos los que estaban en la fiesta y no la molestarían a ella para tiempos futuros o por la relación que tenía en esos momentos con Krilin, dos pájaros de un solo tiro pensó, pero cuando vio el cómo jugaban los niños, quiso ayudar al tigre, se le hacía algo inhumano eso. Internamente #18 se dijo que convivio mucho con #16 por pensar en la seguridad del tigre, si no hubiera agarrado a esa ardilla en ese momento otro cantar seria – ¿Krilin no crees que están maltratando mucho al tigre?

- Si, tienes razón será mejor ayudarlo- pero antes de que hicieran algo, los niños voltearon a verlos y dejaron de jugar con el pobre tigre, este a la menor oportunidad de libertad huyo como alma que lleva al diablo haciendo que Goten que aun se encontraba en su lomo se callera y empezara a llorar, Krilin al ver esto se apura a cargar a Goten para que dejara de llorar y poco a poco el pequeño se olvido del golpe que se acababa de dar para ver al hombre con cosas raras en su frente, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue lo reluciente que era su cabeza, el pequeño Goten acercaba sus manitas a la reluciente cabeza y aprovechaba para darle pequeños golpecitos, que para disgusto de Krilin, eran muy fuertes para un niño de casi dos años, no solo se parecía en apariencia a Goku, también se parecía en la fuerza.

#18 también se acerco para ver al pequeño, el niño parecía el clon de Goku, la computadora interna que tenía en su cabeza le decía que el parecido con Goku era del 95 por cierto una semejanza increíble. Dejo de analizar al pequeño, no quería utilizar esos programas que cada vez que se activaban le recordaban la cruda de su realidad y en esos momentos no quería recordar lo que ese Dr. Gero le había quitado, así que distrajo su mente en otra cosa, algo que de una temporada para acá le funcionaba para no acordarse de esas atrocidades, era el ver a Krilin, siempre que lo hacia esos miedos, depresiones y otras cosas negativas desaparecían y eran remplazadas por alegría, felicidad, esperanza, libertad y agradecimiento, el hizo que se volviera a sentir como una persona normal.

Al verlo vio que se encontraba alegre, esa escena con el cargando al niño hizo que sintiera un calorcito dentro de su pecho, se veía muy cariñoso, sería un gran padre algún día, por un momento pensó la androide que si la oportunidad la llegara a tener le gustaría darle un hijo a ese enano calvo… ¡un momento!, ¿porque pensaba en eso?, maldito enano por las cosas que le hacía pensar, se preguntaba qué demonios le había hecho para llegar a tener esos pensamientos tan esperanzadores y sobre todo vergonzosos… aunque si existiera la posibilidad, solo esperaba que el maldito Doctor no allá dañada mas su cuerpo de lo que pensaba.

-Te miras contento Krilin

- ¿Por qué lo dices #18?- el monje voltea a ver a su pareja ya que ese comentario le extraño

- Porque simplemente te miras contento al cargar al pequeño, hasta pareciera que sintieras orgullo por él.

- Algo así, el es el hijo del que fue mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, este niño lo considero como mi sobrino y el solo verlo grande y sano es algo que me da alegría.

- No lo entiendo, pero creo que así está bien- en ese momento sintió que algo le jalaba la pierna y miro hacia abajo, ahí se encontraba Trunks un poco más grande de lo que recordaba, si que los niños crecen rápido, se dijo la androide. El niño se le quedo mirando y otra vez pudo verlo en su mirada, le estaba hablando de nuevo, en sus ojos podía leer "te recuerdo muy bien, yo no he hablado ¿y tú lo has hecho?" la androide simplemente se sonrío por este hecho a lo que negó con su cabeza, la mirada del niño paso de ser una analítica a una de alegría.

Y después vino lo inesperado, el pequeño Trunks con esos ojos azul brillante extendió sus manos hacia arriba esperando algo que la androide no entendía por eso le miraba confundida.

- Mira #18 quiere que lo cargues, creo que le caíste bien a este Trunks… que ironía.

- ¿Qué dices?, ¿Quiere que lo cargue? ¿No lo estas soñando Krilin?- dijo nerviosa la rubia mirando a Krilin por las locuras que decía.

- No lo estoy soñando, lo estoy viendo #18, el quiere que lo cargues o que ¿le tienes miedo a un bebe?- el comentario con tono de burla le molesto a la androide y se lo hizo saber con la mirada al pequeño guerrero, este simplemente trago saliva y se hizo el desentendido.

El niño aun estaba estirando sus bracitos, ella con un poco de miedo se agacho a la altura del bebe y lo levanto, el niño como respuesta rodeo sus brazos sobre su cuello con mucha felicidad, se sentía a gusto el niño. La mujer se sintió nerviosa, pero poco a poco se le fue pasando el sentimiento y se sintió tranquila, el niño al parecer le estaba pasando con su sola presencia su comodidad con ella.

Krilin solo veía embelesado el cómo sujetaba a Trunks y como este solo recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, cuando de repente el pequeño la levanta y le da un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el color de la cara de la rubia se tornara de un escarlata que hacia la visión de Krilin más sublime, al ver esto sabia que las decisiones que había tomado con respecto a ella, desde el control remoto que le dio Bulma para detener sus movimientos y poder destruirla, el protegerla después de que Cell literalmente la vomitara, el llevarla con Dende, el deseo con las esferas y muchas otras mas decisiones que había tomado no habían sido en vano, en especial la ultima que acaba de tomar junto con ella, al ver esta escena se lo confirmo, iría adelante y no se arrepentiría para nada.

- Pero que hermoso hijo tengo, le dio un beso a #18, creo que le gustas a mi hijo- el pequeño Trunks y #18 al oír a Bulma atrás de ellos, dieron un salto por el susto, afortunadamente la rubia nunca soltó al peli morado, acto seguido el niño escondió su cara en el hombro de la mujer que lo cargaba para que no viera la vergüenza que tenía en esos momentos y la androide simplemente no quería ver a la madre del niño que estaba detrás de ella, Krilin simplemente se rió por lo sucedido- vengo a avisarles que si no se apuran se acabara la comida, Vegeta y Gohan tienen un barril sin fondo como estomago y no me gustaría que ustedes dos se quedaran sin comer.

Los dos simplemente agradecieron y entregaron a los niños a su respectiva madre ya que Milk, tenía miedo de que la "maquina" le fuera a hacer algo a su bebe, cosa que Bulma le decía que ella no haría nada de eso, pero las palabras no hacían que Milk se tranquilizara así que fueron hasta donde ellos estaban.

#18 entrego a Trunks con algo de vergüenza por lo que habían visto las madres, pero Bulma simplemente le dio una sonrisa honesta que relajo a la androide y por algún motivo ella supo algo que aunque no lo dijera estaba esperando encontrar ahí, aceptación, y la había obtenido de la mujer que según palabras de Krilin, era su mejor amiga y que la quería como si fuera su hermana.

Bulma y Milk vieron como se alejaban hacia el comedor, Bulma estaba sonriendo con su hijo en brazos, este aun estaba apenado por lo que había pasado, mientras que Goten reía feliz porque estaba en los brazos de su madre.

- Krilin hizo una excelente elección Milk, no hay de qué preocuparnos por ella, ellos estarán bien.

- Pero de que estás hablando Bulma, esa máquina le puede hacer daño a Krilin cuando menos se lo espere.

- No lo hará Milk, una maquina no tiene emociones y no se preocupa por los demás, tampoco cargaría a un bebe por el simple capricho de este, una maquina simplemente hace lo que él considere matemáticamente correcto a su programa- por el tono que utilizo Bulma le hizo entender a Milk que ya no quería hablar del tema.

Una vez estando en el comedor y oyendo las platicas de todos #18 tomaba un jugo de naranja que tenia a la mano, también agarro algunos vegetales y poco de pasta, no quería abusar de la hospitalidad que estaba recibiendo, ni tampoco quería llamar la atención, cosa que al parecer estaba medio consiguiendo, ya que de vez en cuando sentía las miradas de Yamcha, o las del niño verde que se encontraba ahí. Krilin se había metido en la plática que estaban sosteniendo Yamcha, Gohan, el niño verde y el Kame-senin, esporádicamente se metía Piccoro en la conversación, al parecer estaban hablando del viaje que hicieron al planeta Namek.

Por alguna razón Krilin no hablaba de muchas cosas que sucedieron en ese planeta que ya estaba destruido, simplemente decía que era un planeta muy verde, que no había noche por tener varios soles y de los ridículos que eran las fuerzas especiales "ji-miu" o algo por el estilo, pero no decía nada mas, debió de haber pasado algo muy grave en ese lugar que quería guardase para él.

Entonces sintió como agarraban su mano y como le hacía caricias la mano que la sujetaba, vio que le pertenecía a Krilin y pudo ver en sus ojos que quería hacer, era algo que esperaba, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar en ese momento.

- Muchachos quisiera que me prestaran atención tengo algo importante que decirles- Krilin se paro y subió a su silla se notaba que quería que lo vieran, #18 también se paro para estar a la par de él y lo más importante, que lo apoyaba. Todos vieron este comportamiento por parte de ambos de inmediato supieron que algo importante iba a pasar, incluso Vegeta estaba atento, ya que Bulma le había comentado algo y aunque ya sospechaba que era lo que iban a decir simplemente quería oírlo para poder burlarse del enano. En ese momento tanto Trunks y Goten habían terminado de comer, así que las madres de los niños estaban atentas a lo que fuera a decir Krilin

-Que nos vas a decir Krilin- comento Yamcha- ¿no me digas que ustedes dos acaban de hacerse novios?- Kame-senin simplemente se rio ante lo dicho de su ex alumno.

- No Yamcha no es eso, a decir verdad #18 y yo ya tenemos cerca de 8 meses de ser novios, lo que queríamos decirle a ustedes era algo mas importante.

Todos estaban impresionados y expectantes hasta Vegeta lo estaba, todos habían pensado que acababan de empezar a ser novios esos dos, como la última vez que Krilin tuvo una novia todo mundo se entero que acababan de iniciar su relación, hasta Gohan que aun era un niño esperaba eso.

-Entonces que es eso más importante que tienes que decirnos Krilin- hablo Bulma con una nueva idea en su mente, ojala y no fuera eso, tampoco quería preguntar. Pero la pregunta llego y por quien menos se esperaba.

- Krilin, ¿embarazaste a #18?- pregunto Gohan impactado, hace poco había tenido una clase con su maestra particular sobre la reproducción humana y que era la protección sexual y toda esa información la tenia fresca en su cabeza. No tardaron en llegar las expresiones y gritos de todos de sorpresa, hasta Piccoro estaba impactado por la pregunta, pero los dos gritos más impactantes que se oyeron fue el grito de Milk de que su hijo era un pervertido por culpa de los amigos de su esposo y el otro grito de #18.

- ¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- La pobre rubia estaba roja por la vergüenza, según Bulma el rojo que #18 tenía en ese momento era un nuevo rojo, que se vería muy bien en la nueva producción de autos que estaba en la etapa de diseño, afortunadamente los robots sirvientes que estaban en ese momento tenían una cámara de video con una excelente calidad grabando cada momento del cumpleaños de su hijo, la verdad esta sí que sería una grabación única para todos.

Con esta afirmación todos se relajaron un poco, con la excepción de Vegeta que él se estaba riendo, la expresión que había tenido la androide era algo que valía oro, la grabación que se estaba haciendo en ese momento seria uno de sus videos favoritos para la eternidad, el ver a la única mujer que lo había derrotado de esa manera era algo magnifico.

-No seas estúpido mocoso, ella es una simple chatarra parlante, es imposible que ella pueda embarazarse- soltó Vegeta cuando pudo tranquilizar un poco su risa, Bulma estaba enfadada con lo que había dicho Vegeta y le estaba gritando por ello, le decía que cumpliría la amenaza que le había hecho en días pasados, pero a Vegeta poco le importo, esa expresión bien valdría la pena.

Cuando la androide se tranquilizo por lo que había pasado y había analizado las palabras de Vegeta ella se molesto y le iba a regresar las palabras cuando sintió la mano de Krilin apretarse en la suya, eso la calmo un poco, porque sabía que para el esas palabras eran vacías y eso era lo que le importaba. Que tan equivocada estaba.

- Vegeta…- Krilin hablo y todos pusieron atención por el tono de voz que había utilizado, era el tono más duro y violente que alguna vez le hayan oído decir a Krilin- sé que mis palabras no te importaran y el golpearte sería inútil, pero para serte franco me arrepiento de que llegue a pensar que algún día cambiarias tu forma de ser, ojala y no le hubiera hecho caso a Goku cuando tuve la oportunidad de atravesar tu cuello con la espada de Yajirobe, o de convencer a Dende de que te curara cuando me obligaste a herirte mortalmente en Namek.

Las palabras de Krilin eran duras, todos estaban impresionados, Oolong y Yamcha se les paso por la mente que Vegeta lo mataría por eso, a Roshi, Dende y los padres de Bulma que estaban de paso solamente pensaron que Bulma lo mataría por lo que había dicho, Piccoro solo pensó que el enano se había vuelto loco, cosas del amor que no entendería, #18 estaba más impactada todavía, ya que la estaba defendiendo de alguien que con los ojos vendados podría desaparecer de la faz del universo al hombre que estaba a su lado, esta vez dentro de su pecho no sintió un pequeño calorcito, sintió el palpitar de su corazón rebotando contra su pecho por el acto de Krilin y mientras tanto, Milk ya estaba a punto de ir a defender al monje del templo Orin de lo que Vegeta le fuera hacer cuando la risa de este volvió a estallar parando a todos.

- Así que te arrepientes de no quitarme la vida en esas ocasiones, dime insecto, ¿Qué se siente el deberme que puedas tener a tu noviecita inflable?

Todos tenían la duda impresa ante esas palabras, inclusive Krilin y #18 ya que en ellos era más notorio- ¿a qué te refieres Vegeta?- pregunto la androide- ¿qué quieres decir de que Krilin te debe algo a ti?, para empezar tú no has hecho nada que nos allá beneficiado a los dos.- Vegeta se volvió a reír por los comentarios de la androide, las únicas personas que habían entendido la pregunta de Vegeta eran Piccoro, Bulma y Gohan.

- A lo que Vegeta se refiere #18 es que si no hubiera sido por su hijo del futuro lo mas probable es que a estas alturas ya hubieras matado a Krilin, en lugar de estar de noviecitos- vergüenza sintieron los mencionados a las palabras del Guerreo de Namek, ellos no estaban jugando a nada. Pero si lo que Piccoro decía es cierto, eso les molestaba y bastante.

- Exacto, exacto, se ve que Piccoro es el único que piensa en esta sala- un pequeño carraspeo detrás de él le advirtieron que se retractara de sus palabras, pero simplemente lo ignoro, quería provocarla para después buscar la inminente reconciliación con la mujer histérica.

Krilin, decidió mejor no seguir con el juego de Vegeta, si que era un desgraciado por arruinar las cosas de esa forma y eso que estaba esperando el mejor momento para decir ese anuncio, aunque se haría de la vista gorda ya que él lo inicio al no decirlo apropiadamente- mejor te ignoro Vegeta y vuelvo a iniciar desde un principio, hace un poco más de un año #18 y yo empezamos a frecuentarnos para hablar o salir a algún lado, pero desde hace 8 meses que estamos saliendo en plan de novios, y no Gohan, recalco, #18 no está embarazada, en fin el anuncio que quiera decirles es que #18 y yo nos vamos a casar.

Silencio era lo que había en el salón de la fiesta, inclusive los niños estaban en silencio, pero en el caso de ellos era por imitar a los demás, ellos eran listos, pero aun no conocían las tradiciones de los adultos, así que no entendieron el impacto de las palabras del monje de Orin. Pero los demás si lo entendieron, y por eso estaban callados, hasta Vegeta estaba mudo, que el enano y la chatarra parlante se casaran era algo que le hería el orgullo, pero nunca lo admitiría.

En esos años que estaba aprendiendo las costumbres de los terrícolas había entendido la importancia del matrimonio, era casi similar a la de los Saiyajin, tener una pareja y estar solo con ella por el tiempo que el campo de batalla les permitiera estar juntos. El no se sentía con la prisa de pedirle a Bulma eso, porque en esos momentos se le hacía algo estúpido, pero el que sea estúpido no quiere decir que no sea importante.

Dende y Gohan fueron los primeros en reaccionar, ya que fueron a felicitar a la pareja por lo que habían dicho, después de eso Yamcha se paro y felicito a su amigo, se sentía bien por el ya que vio como la androide lo había rechazado en el templo de Kami-sama y como se había sentido Krilin hacía dos años y ahora ellos estaba de pie uno al lado del otro, sujetados de la mano enfrente de lo que se podría llamar la familia de Krilin, se pregunto si #18 sabía lo que acaba de hacer, Bulma no la dejaría en paz para saber los detalles de cómo fue que se volvieron a encontrar.

Y hablando del diablo, Bulma se acerco corriendo una vez se hubo compuesto de la impresión para felicitar a Krilin, y darle un abrazo a #18. Aprovechando este acercamiento Bulma le dijo al oído a la androide "Nunca lo dejes ir, es un buen hombre, y es lo que necesitas para ser feliz".

#18 dejo de abrazarla y le sonrió feliz por las palabras antes dichas, ella también pensaba lo mismo. Poco a poco todos se fueron acercando a felicitarlos, incluso Piccoro aun cuando no entendía el por qué del alboroto, los únicos que no se movieron fueron Roshi, Oolong, Milk y Vegeta.

Los primeros dos no hicieron nada por que ellos ya lo sabían y los felicitaron de igual manera en su momento, incluso hasta hicieron fiesta con todo y alcohol, obviamente con la intensión de emborrachar a #18, pero el tiro les salió por la culata, ellos fueron los que cayeron inconscientes primero y el castigo para ello fue amanecer con toda la cara llena de dibujos y palabras altisonantes en la cara, además de despertar desnudos y en una isla cercana. Habían aprendido a la mala que #18 era una excelente bebedora y Krilin no se quedaba nada atrás en la carrera.

El problema eran Milk y Vegeta, a la viuda de Goku no le gusto para nada el anuncio, sentía que Krilin se estaba auto engañando por que ya tenía 33 años y solo le había conocido una novia, que era una descerebrada y ahora una androide, hasta sentía que la había mandado a construir para combatir su infame soledad.

Con Vegeta el asunto era distinto, simplemente está molesto por lo que había hecho Krilin, el desearle su muerte era algo que no le preocupara, al contrario se sentía mas cómodo, ese era el estilo de vida que había llevado antes de llegar a la tierra.

El Saiyajin se levanto y acerco a la pareja, Gohan solo observaba a Vegeta, no es que fuera hacer algo en ese momento, pero con el Príncipe de la raza guerrera se debía de esperar lo que sea- Felicidades enano, encontraste a una maquina apta para ti, espero que sean felices los dos- Krilin solo se enojo, aunque quería golpearlo sabia las consecuencias de ellos, podría ser el humano más fuerte de la tierra, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, no hace mucho Bulma había hecho un escáner de energía para Vegeta y así poder llevar estadísticas de cada cuánto incrementaba su poder, había medido el suyo y descubrió que su poder era de 9 millones de unidades, pero Vegeta sin el estado de Súper Saiyajin su poder Superaba los 360 millones de unidades, la diferencia de un simple humano a la de un Saiyajin si que era abismal.- Tú también cuídalo mucho androide, podrá ser chaparro y feo pero algo debiste de haberle visto- comento Vegeta poniéndole el brazo sobre el hombro de #18, ella por respuesta se lo quito con un movimiento del hombro, ante esta negativa por parte de la androide decidió salir del lugar- a por cierto, si alguna vez llegas a embarazarte chatarra, con gusto estaré en el parto para darte mi mano, así en lugar de tener un marido enano, no sea enano y manco- con esto dicho sale de la habitación para irse a entrenar, ya había pasado mucho tiempo con esos insectos, no quería que se le pegara algo.

Bulma incomoda y apenada por el comportamiento de Vegeta se disculpa ante ellos por el cómo los había tratado, les comento que si querían hacerle algo no lo vería con malos ojos, pero los dos simplemente se negaron, "ya después me las cobrare" estas fueron las palabras textuales de #18 junto con la mirada psicótica que estaba soltando sin darse cuenta, Bulma soltó una risa nerviosa por la situación. Después de este mal rato por cortesía de Vegeta la fiesta de cumpleaños y ahora anunciamiento de boda del monje y la androide todo estuvo tranquilo.

En los pasillos rumbo a la cámara de gravedad Vegeta está en cierto modo feliz, sabía que lo que había hecho lo iba a pagar caro, pero si arruinaba el momento de felicidad de esa androide, con gusto se arriesgaría, nunca le perdonaría que lo derrotara de esa forma tan humillante a él, el príncipe de la raza guerrera Saiyajin. Ahora en estos momentos se dijo entraría en la cámara de gravedad y entrenaría a máxima capacidad, ya que desconocía cuando la volvería utilizar, estaba emocionado, pero no exageraría, con la situación en la que se había metido, si destruía la cámara dudaba que Bulma o su padre le construirían otra.

Cuando estaba subiendo a la cámara noto algo en el cielo, le llamo la atención de que algo este flotando en su casa, pensó, seria algún molesto paparazzi intentando tomar fotos de Bulma, eso le molestaba, nadie se metía con su mujer, el último grupo de personas que se osaron en hacer esa barbaridad lo pagaron muy caro, aunque ahora gracias a ellos tenía fotos de Bulma en distintas situación, algunas normales de ella trabajando, otras en donde se podía ver sus curvas y unas más sugerentes en donde se podía ver su "doble personalidad" afortunadamente para los fotógrafos no había ninguna en donde ella enseñara mas piel de la acostumbrada.

Cansado de esta situación porque no era la primera vez que le pasaba, simplemente arrojo una esfera de energía a ese punto en el aire, pensó se trataría de un dispositivo teledirigido con cámara o video, ya los había visto antes en los encargos que les hacia el ejerció del rey de la Tierra para misiones especiales por lo que tenía entendido.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando su ataque fue desviado hacia el cielo, ahora más interesado Vegeta, dejo de subir a su preciada cámara de gravedad y observo el objeto extraño, se dio cuenta que era una persona, vestía una gabardina negra, podía alcanzar a ver un pantalón azul apretado, similar a los que el usaba para la batalla y las características botas blancas con dorado, solo por culpa de la gabardina no podía observar el traje completo, pero su instinto de guerrero le decía que portaba el traje oficial del reino Saiyajin, sus alertas estaban al máximo, solo él y su hijo del futuro eran los únicos que lo usaban, tal vez algún que otro esbirro de Freezer que siguiera vivo, pero ninguno de ellos tenía una silueta Saiyajin o humana ya que no podía ver si tenía cola por la maldita gabardina.

También observo que el cabello de este extraño era rubio, y estaba atado en cola de caballo, también vio que los flecos estaban en el aire de una forma similar a la que había visto muy bien por más de un año, un año encerrado entre una blancura eterna que era capaz de volver loco al más cuerdo de las personas… afortunadamente él no estaba tan cuerdo por eso no le afecto ese blanco vacio. Parecía ser Mirai Trunks, el físico era similar, solo faltaba la espada y sin dudas diría que era el… pero no lo era, su instinto de Supervivencia forjado en las más crueles masacres protagonizadas por él le decían que este sujeto no era su hijo del futuro, era otra persona, y desconocía sus intenciones.

Después del ataque lanzado el sujeto lo veía sin perder ningún detalle, después de ver que el príncipe no se movía ni hacia nada desvió su mirada, ahora miraba hacia la casa y no parecía perder ningún detalle. Esto enfureció a Vegeta elevando su ki de manera cuantificable, el extraño que estaba en el aire al sentir la hostilidad del príncipe, se dio vuelta y voló hacia la ciudad, Vegeta lo seguía de cercas, el desconocido había bajado a la ciudad para intentar perderlo, pero no lo conseguía, Vegeta tenía mucha experiencia en perseguir a sus víctimas entre obstáculos similares a una ciudad, este era su deporte favorito antes de llegar a la tierra, lástima que ya no lo practicaba, era esto o la cama, creo que la respuesta era demasiado obvia, pero los viejos hábitos se pueden recuperar bajo ciertas circunstancias y esta era una de ellas.

No importaba cuantos edificios o vehículos esquivaran los dos, la distancia no disminuía y eso fastidio a Vegeta, cansado lanzo dos "Energy Ha" hacia la víctima, disculpe usted, hacia el perseguido pero este los esquivaba aunque no contaba que estas energías lo perseguían por toda la ciudad y ahora si empezaba a haber destrozos por las esferas. Esto a Vegeta no le importaba al contrario solo decía de lo hábil que era este sujeto y de repente sintió su sangre arder de la emoción, desde la muerte de Kakaroto que no se sentía así y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

Siguió arrojando mas "Energy Ha" a tal punto que el sujeto perseguido estaba teniendo dificultades para esquivar y no dañar la ciudad o alguna persona, entonces lo inesperado paso, el sujeto que estaba siendo perseguido por Vegeta encendió su aura una gran llama de color dorado apareció y se extendió hasta el cielo rumbo a las densas nubes que estaban fuera de la ciudad.

Esto sí que enojo a Vegeta no estaba persiguiendo a nadie insignificante que se había osado en espiar la casa donde él vivía, si no que estaba persiguiendo a un Súper Saiyajin y para su mayor molestia el tipo estaba transformado, eso solo significaba un cosa para él, se estaban burlando en su presencia y eso no lo perdonaría, no le importaba que extrañamente otro Súper Saiyajin había parecido en frente de sus ojos, no le importaría si junto con él era el último de su raza. Enfadado se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin y lo siguió con toda su velocidad, no le importo que este hecho junto con la explosión súbita del otro Súper Saiyajin diera aviso a los demás guerreros de pacotilla que su mujer llamaba amigos fueran detrás de él para ayudarle, este insecto solo seria asesino por él y solo por él.

Sintió las presencias de Piccoro, Yamcha y Krilin ir hacia su dirección, poco después la de Gohan alcanzar a los otros tres, y por lo que sintió estaba convertido en Súper Saiyajin. Los cuatro se acercaban a una velocidad demencial si no actuaba rápido ellos le estorbarían en su caza.

Se detuvo y cargo su energía en la dirección por donde iba el sujeto, cuando junto la suficiente lanzo el "Final Flash Attack". El extraño reacciono tarde por la velocidad de carga y de ataque que hizo Vegeta que lo esquivo por muy poca distancia, de hecho la radiación del ataque lo había alcanzado y su gabardina estaba incendiándose, rápidamente se quito la prenda en llamas y se dirigió a una nube cercana mientas era rodeado por un brillo blanco.

Vegeta pudo ver que su instinto tenía razón vestía una armadura Saiyajin, cuando alcanzara a ese insecto antes de matarlo lo torturaría, tenía muchas preguntas en mente para hacérselas, la principal y más dolorosa es que si había mas como él, si lo había los mataría a todos, ¿Por qué lo haría?, simplemente porque el que se burlaran de él lo ponía de mal humor, suficiente motivo para él.

El extraño entro en la nube y desapareció, literalmente desapareció, esto no hizo más que enfadar a Vegeta, si él creía que con solo esconder su ki no lo encontraría estaba muy equivocado. Con su enfado soltó una onda de ki lo suficientemente extensa para que arrastrara muy lejos de él las nubes que estaban en un radio de 20 kilómetros a la redonda, al hacer esto no encontró nada, eso lo puso más furioso.

En ese momento llegan Gohan transformado en Súper Saiyajin, Piccoro, Yamcha, Krilin, y #18, no debía de haberse sorprendido el que ella este ahí, era lógico, debió de haber salido junto con el enano y al no tener una presencia de ki no podían detectarla.

-Vegeta ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué incrementaste tu ki de esa manera?- pregunto Gohan

- Un maldito insecto estaba espiando mi casa desde las alturas- en la voz de Vegeta se podía notar la cólera que sentía al ver que ese sujeto no estaba- el infeliz escapo, se burlo de mi ¡del príncipe de los Saiyajin! De su príncipe en persona, ¡lo matare!, ¡lo matare cuando lo encuentre!, sea un Saiyajin o no ¡lo matare!- grito incremento su ki para salir a buscarlo y se marcho a toda velocidad.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Vegeta? ¿Un Saiyajin? ¿Pero si se supone que él es el último que queda?

- Déjalo Krilin, ya esta delirando ese mono sin cola, deberíamos dejar que siga buscando algo que no va a encontrar- dijo #18 enojada con Vegeta, el que se ponga a delirar que había otros Saiyajin no era de su incumbencia, siempre y cuando no la implicara a ella o a Krilin, no le importaría que hacia ese Saiyajin.

- Esto no me agrada nada, Vegeta así de enfadado puede ser algo malo- se volteo a ver a su acompañantes- Gohan y yo lo seguiremos así evitaremos que haga una locura de la que se pueda arrepentir ustedes regresen a la Corporación y comenten lo que está pasando.

- Tienes razón Piccoro, la verdad no sé ni que estoy haciendo aquí, peligro y me mate Vegeta- comento Yamcha asustado, no vaya a ser que por estar alterado tenga que hacerle una visita forzosa a Goku y Kaio-sama.

- Cobarde- dijo #18 sin disminuir su voz

- Ok les comentaremos a los demás lo que está pasando, adiós y cuídense- después de esto los 5 se separaron cada quien a donde tenían que ir. Ya estando en dirección en la que se fue Vegeta Gohan le hace una pregunta a su maestro.

-¿Qué cree que le haya pasado a Vegeta Sr. Piccoro?

- No lo sé Gohan, pero antes de que él se fuera volando de la Corporación, pude sentir un ki incrementarse y después desaparecer, sea quien sea este sujeto tiene el poder suficiente para evadir a un furioso Vegeta, no sé si esto sea el inicio de algo malo.

- Ojala y no Sr. Picorro, ya necesitamos vivir en paz, no podemos vivir siempre en guerras y peleas con seres que intenten destruir a la tierra.

- Lo sé Gohan, pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, debemos alcanzar rápido a Vegeta antes de que cometa una locura- el Namekujin incrementa su ki para ser rodeado por una llama blanca y salir disparado hacia delante, Gohan grita emocionado afirmando la orden de su maestro y el envuelto en una llama dorada lo siguió en busca de Vegeta.

Después de tres días de una extenuante búsqueda infructuosa los tres guerreros regresaron a sus casas en donde Bulma esperaba a Vegeta con la peor de las caras que hasta la fecha le había dado, fue en ese momento que se arrepintió de haber estropeado el anuncio del enano.

En casa de Gohan, Milk esta mas allá de ser llamada la encarnación de la furia, el regaño y castigo que le puso a Gohan fue tan severo que por muchos años no se atrevería a llevarle la contraria en las ordenes de su madre, esto fue así hasta la llegada de una morena de ojos azules, también le había dicho que cuando viera a Piccoro le dirá unas cuantas cosas que ya tenían varios años pendientes entre los dos.

El mencionado cuando llego al templo de Kami-sama solo sintió un frio recorrerle la columna entera como si sintiera una desgracia próxima a caerle.

Krilin y #18 estaban planeando varios detalles para su boda, el primero era encontrar a #17, con el radar que les había dado Bulma antes de irse de la fiesta de cumpleaños, la decepción llego cuando solo captaba una sola firma de energía y esta se encontraba en el centro del radar, irrefutablemente la de la androide. #18 había temido lo peor, de que su hermano había muerto junto con Cell, ahora que si no fuera por Krilin se sentirá sola y marginada, destinada a vivir como una ermitaña.

Ahora tenía que sacar fuerzas de la flaqueza para seguir con su vida, ya que esta no perdona a nadie, ni siquiera a los androides como ella.

* * *

Publicando el segundo capitulo de esta historia, esta vez fue un poco mas extenso de lo que había pensado, mientras escribía salían y salían mas cosas que agregar o corregir, espero este bien escrito y sea de su agrado.

quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron el primer capitulo, en especial a Lamu Yatsura por el comentario que hizo.

por cierto algo que había omitido en el capitulo anterior es que esta historia no esta hecha con fines de lucro, y los derechos de los personajes son de Akira Toriyama.

Saludos

Kisame Hoshigaki


	3. El nacimiento

**Time Patrol**

**(Patrulla del Tiempo)**

**El nacimiento**

* * *

Año: 771 de la era del dragón

Ubicación: Ciudad del Oeste

Dirección: Ciudad del Oeste – Hospital Wukong

El hospital Wukong es el hospital más grande de la ciudad del Oeste, en este Hospital estuvieron internados Goku y compañía después de enfrentarse a Vegeta, también fue el hospital en donde nació el pequeño Trunks antes de la llegada de los androides y al lugar donde van cada miembro de la familia Brief que esté enfermo y necesite curarse, el ultimo de esta familia en visitar el hospital fue unos meses atrás cuando Vegeta comió varios kilos de camarón de dudosa calidad, el pobre hombre quedo tan enfermo que no entreno por una semana por la intoxicación que le dio, pero con algo de medicamento se recupero en menor tiempo del imaginado por los doctores, cosa que no extraño ya que entre los residentes del hospital era muy sabido de las rarezas que había en los dirigentes del corporativo, eso de que nazca un bebe con cola de mono y que el padre de la criatura cada vez que se enoja sus ojos y cabello cambiaran de color no era nada normal.

Afortunadamente el Hospital manejaba todo lo relacionado con la familia Brief en absoluto secreto, solo los mejores doctores que ya tuvieran la planta en el hospital podían atenderlos, inclusive ciertas enfermeras tenían ese privilegio. Después de la batalla contra Vegeta y la milagrosa curación de Goku con las semillas del ermitaño, el hospital y la Corporación Capsula había llegado a un buen acuerdo en donde el Hospital no decía nada de los extraños sucesos que se atendieran en sus instalaciones siempre y cuando el nombre de la Corporación o de los dueños estuviera de por medio y ellos gozarían de los mejores prototipos de equipos médicos, junto con la garantía de la reparación o sustitución del equipo en caso de avería o daño general. El acuerdo era algo que no lo podía dejar pasar sin importar que tan rara sea la situación.

Situación que estaban viviendo en ese mismo momento. El día anterior llego la nueva presidenta de la Corporación Capsula con una mujer embarazada, todo mundo pensó que era algo rutinario, simplemente llamarían al Obstetra que había estado atendiendo a la mujer en todo el proceso de gestación, otro día de trabajo normal para el Hospital y el Obstetra en cuestión, pero todo se empezó a complicar cuando la Sra. Bulma Brief trajo equipos ultra modernos para monitorear el proceso de labor de parto. Pensó el Obstetra que esto sería como la ultima vez debió de haberlo imaginado lo más seguro es que aparte de cortar el cordón umbilical también cortaría una cola, como la vez que nació el Heredero de la Corporación Capsula.

Pero esto era totalmente diferente, desde un principio lo fue, para empezar el nombre de la madre era un numero, un simple numero, así que para el registro se tuvo que reescribir su nombre, cosa que enojo a la futura madre, en la documentación requerida se podía ver el nombre Jinzoningen Juuhachigou" como la madre y el padre "Orin no Krilin", después de eso el padre había pedido que se cambiara el apellido de la madre a "Orin no Juuhachigou" esto a escondidas de ella, curiosamente la madre tuvo la misma idea de cambiar el apellido pero al padre, ahora era "Jinzoningen Krilin".

La situación se complico cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho el otro y enfrente de la Sra. Bulma y el Obstetra tuvieron una discusión sobre que apellidos debían de usar, la mujer negó que tenía que usar el apellido de su marido, quería que su paracito como así lo llamaba ella, tuviera su nombre, el hombre con un corto cabello negro le decía que en los papeles de matrimonio venia su apellido como suyo y que ese sería el que llevaría el hijo de los dos, la discusión no hacía más que empeorarse por las cosas que se decían, uno reclamaba que ese nombre solo le recordaría la atrocidad por la que había pasado y el explicarle al niño no sería nada agradable, la otra parte argumentaba que ese ni siquiera era un apellido ya que él era huérfano y que ese solo era el nombre del lugar que lo crio de niño, y no le gustaría que un día se enterara que comparte el nombre con un montón de imbéciles que no tenían padres.

Después de estas discusiones que hacían que el obstetra viera con temor a la pareja al ver como empezaban a levitar los papeles, las plumas y los muebles de la oficina por el severo incremento de ki del pequeño padre, cosa que el médico no sabía. La discusión llego a tal punto que en un ataque hormonal y de enojo de la androide le dio una cachetada a su marido y con esta acción se llevo medio piso de maternidad, donde se encontraba el consultorio del Doctor Green, afortunadamente y de forma extraña nadie salió ileso después de tal demostración de enojo.

Algunas personas cuentan que antes de que un hombre pequeño saliera atravesando las paredes del hospital una masa rosa expandiéndose y haciendo desaparecer a todas las pacientes, neonatos y trabajadores del hospital que curiosamente estaban en esa dirección, también un hombre rubio vestido con un extraño traje azul con un peto blanco estaba pidiendo disculpas por lo que había sucedió, se le oyó comentar con una enfermera que antes de que esa masa se expandiera la habían bañado en alcohol antiséptico así que no tendría de que preocuparse.

Después de estos acontecimientos siguieron cosas aun más raras, pero que era mejor no preguntar, aunque tenía mucha curiosidad por la insensibilidad física de la mujer, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo no mostraba signos de queja cuando tenían que hacerle las revisiones de rutina con inyecciones o cosas similares, ni siquiera pestañeaba, al ver esto, pensó que tendría un parto fácil y no sufriría de los dolores de parto. Como le hubiera gustado tener una máquina del tiempo y decirse a sí mismo que no atendiera a esa mujer desde el primer día.

En toda la reinaugurada sala de maternidad del Hospital Wukong, se oían los gritos de dolor de una mujer dando a luz, también los gritos del padre y del "padrino" del futuro bebe, y estos gritos no eran por la emoción, era por el dolor que sentían en ese instante.

A la izquierda de la androide #18 o Juuhachigou según la papelería, se encontraba su marido Krilin sujetándole la mano para darle algún tipo de apoyo, como se arrepentía de eso, hace varios minutos juraba que sus huesos en ese momento eran polvo, las señales de dolor que recibía su cerebro eran tan profundas que le recodo cuando Freezer lo empalo con sus cuernos y lo sacudía disfrutando del dolor ajeno.

Del otro lado de la androide estaba Vegeta cumpliendo su promesa de que si se llegara a embarazar esa mujer le daría su mano para ayudarla en el parto, ahí estaba cumpliendo su palabra, hay que aclarar que es en contra de su voluntad ya que Bulma lo obligo a ello, el había dado su palabra y ahora si la cumpliría, tuvo la mala suerte de que la androide lo quería tener a su derecha, con su mano la androide literalmente le estaba aplastando la extremidad a Vegeta. Para poder soportar el dolor y la fuerza a la que era sometida su mano, el príncipe se había transformado en Súper Saiyajin. Comparando la fuerza de la androide y él en estado normal si hay una gran diferencia, aun no entendía el por qué el enano le había dado su mano, y no creía que allá sido por los gritos que estaba dando la chatarra.

- ¡TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE QUE ME ESTE PASANDO ESTO BASTARDO INFELIZ! ¡TE VOY A ROMPER EL CUELLO!, ¡TE VOY A METER UNA SANDIA POR EL CULO PARA QUE SIENTAS LO QUE YO ESTOY SINTIENDO!- gritaba la androide hacia su esposo, Krilin sentía tanto dolor que ni siquiera la estaba escuchando- ¡te odio!, ¡como lamento el no haberte matado!, ¡en lugar de darte un maldito beso en la puta carretera te debía de haberte arrancado el corazón y cortarte la cabeza! ¡Las dos cabezas!

- ¡#18 deja de gritarme y suéltame la mano que me las vas a arrancar!

- ¡pues te la voy a arrancar para que te duela! Me están revolviendo las entrañas Krilin, siento como me patean los intestinos, es horrible quiero que ya… AH!- grito la androide sintiendo esa contracción demasiado intensa, literalmente sentía el cómo sus entrañas eran movidas con fuerza por las contracciones que tenia.

#18 sentía morirse, pensaba que este parto no sería un gran problema para ella, simplemente había pensado que cuando rompiera la fuente tendría que estar caminando por horas para ayudar a la dilatación del cuello uterino, pero estuvo caminando cerca de 13 horas, y la maldita dilatación no se daba, le habían dicho que era normal en las primerizas, incluso Bulma y Milk se lo habían dicho pero ya se había fastidiado, afortunadamente Krilin nunca se le había separado y le sacaba platica distrayéndola y ocupándola en otras cosas, sin darse cuenta cuando por fin llego la dilatación de 10 centímetros, habían pasado ya las 20 horas.

Llevaba cerca de 20 minutos en la labor de parto, y para Krilin y Vegeta eran los más largos de su vida, ya deseaban que terminara esa tortura, pero aun no acababa, oyeron como el Doctor Green le decía a la androide que ya estaban acabando, un último empuje por parte de ella y el bebe estaría afuera, al oír estas palabras para #18 sonaron como si fueran el paraíso, dio un último empuje con todos sus fuerzas, para desgracia de los dos valientes guerreros que estaban siendo sometidos por la fuerza titánica de la mujer, gritaron con toda su alma ya que el dolor había sido más intenso que las veces anteriores, Krilin claramente oyó un crujido de su mano y ni se diga Vegeta que sintió como varios de sus dedos se salían de su posición, siguieron gritando hasta que se oyó un cuarto grito, muy por debajo de los otros tres gritones pero lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención.

La androide sintió alivio cuando termino el último empuje, se sintió en el cielo al ya no sentir ese dolor. Pero algo en ella se encendió, algo que nunca antes había sentido un impulso que salió de lo más profundo de su ser, se pregunto dónde estaba ese pequeño parasito, quiera verlo, quería tenerlo en sus brazos y lo quería ahora mismo, si no le entregaban ese paracito mataría a quien fuera que le estuviera quitando la oportunidad de tenerlo en sus brazos, hizo el ademan de pararse pero no lo logro unos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron, por un momento pensó que era Krilin quien la detenía, y busco con la mirada al dueño de esos brazos, y se encontró con su rostro y ojos, pero había algo diferente, no eran suyos, estos tenían facciones masculinas, además tenía el pelo negro, por un momento se olvido de quien era él pero lo recordó.

-#17 suéltame, quiero ver al paracito

- No #18, no te permitiré pararte, estas recién parida y tienes que descansar, además no es un paracito, es tu bebé

- Cállate #17, tú no sabes nada, estoy bien y quiero ver al paracito que acaba de nacer, porque eso es lo que es, es un paracito, creció dentro de mi cuerpo y se alimento de mi y no me impedirás el que me levante de esta camilla.- la androide intento levantarse pero #17 simplemente no la dejaba, la androide utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para poder pararse, pero su hermano ni estaba haciendo esfuerzo - #18 cálmate le están haciendo un procedimiento de rutina para ver si tiene algún problema el bebe, terminando de hacer los exámenes te lo devolverán- y sus palabras fueron proféticas para #18 por que en ese momento una mujer muy parecida a Bulma se acercaba con el bebe en sus brazos

- Aquí tiene señora, Marron le trajo su hermoso bebe, es una niña, muchas felicidades- #18 recibe a la bebé y ese impulso que sintió hace unos momentos se tranquilizo, se sintió en paz, de inmediato, empezó a ver el cuerpo de su parasito para ver si estaba completo, vio sus manos, conto diez dedos, vio sus piecitos y otro diez dedos encontró, le quito la manta que tenía solo para ver como se encontraba su cuerpecito, y vio que era una niña, después observo la cabeza y pudo notar una mata de doradas hebras, era rubia igual que ella, vio sus ojos, y los vio negros, como su padre, se dio cuenta que no tenia nariz, otro rasgo del hombre que amaba, se veía muy tierna en ese momento, y supo desde entonces que amaba a su paracito, no, su hija, supo que amaba a su hija y que daría lo que fuera por su bienestar, incluso la vida o de ser necesario la humanidad que acababa de recuperar, todo sea por su seguridad, ella era su hija, su hija, suya y de nadie más, bueno también era de Krilin, pero ella fue la que sufrió el parto, el simplemente estuvo a su lado dándole la mano, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que apretó las manos de Vegeta y de Krilin con toda su fuerza, se preocupo un poco ya que podría haber destruido la mano de de su marido y eso le preocupaba, volteo a su derecha y vio a Vegeta, no le interesaba él, ya había cobrado su venganza por arruinar el anunciamiento de su boda, así que por ella se podría morir, pero noto como la veía, con su mirada de enojo y sujetándose las manos, apretó su mano derecha y varios crujidos se oyeron en su izquierda.

- Maldita sea chatarra estúpida, me fracturaste la mano- ante las palabras de Vegeta ella solo sonrió- esto es una pérdida de tiempo, me largo-camino rumbo a la salida de la sala de partos y se quedo en el limbo de la puerta, aun estaba sobándose la mano- felicidades por tu hija, le diré a Bulma que ya nació, que se encuentra bien y…- se quedo en silencio por un momento y se fue sin terminar su frase, eso que iba a decir no le correspondía a él, el enano se daría cuenta el solo de que la niña tiene un gran ki, será una excelente guerrera, tal vez en un futuro la podría comprometer con Trunks, claro solo si resultaba ser digna de ser la consorte de un príncipe Saiyajin.

En ese momento #18 se olvida de Vegeta, le agradecía que la felicitara pero fuera de eso le importaba poco que fuera de él, lo que le importaba era el pequeño bulto que tenía en sus manos, vio a su hermano que estaba a su lado en la cama, nunca se movió de ese lugar, había entrado a la sala de partos por que la recién estrenada madre estaba dando patadas por los dolores que sentía, antes de que llegara el androide y la sujetara ya había mandado a volar a dos enfermeros de psiquiatría, característicos por lo robusto de sus cuerpos, a un doctor residente que intentaba sujetar las piernas para que no pudiera golpear a nadi enfermeras.

Al parecer se sentía culpable por estar desaparecido tanto tiempo, #18 tuvo suerte de encontrarlo, unos días antes de su boda encendió el radar que le había dado Bulma y este detecto dos señales, al ver esto se alegro tanto que no le importaba haber estado haciéndose la prueba de vestidos de novia y se fue volando hacia donde había detectado al señal.

El reencuentro fue emotivo para los dos, tenían casi tres años que no se veían y ninguno pudo contener las lágrimas, cada uno pensó que el otro había muerto.

#18 voltea a su izquierda buscando a Krilin y enseñarle a la recién nacida, pero lo único que vio fue a la única enfermera que había sobrevivido al ataque de patadas, poniéndole una venda al brazo de su marido, se sintió la peor mujer del mundo, había dañado al único hombre que se pondría al pie del cañón por ella, ¿y como se lo pagaba? Aplastándole la mano.

La enfermera observaba a Krilin y vio un brillo especial que no le gustaba a la androide, su hermano estaba observando todo con una risa burlona, internamente se estaba divirtiendo por ver a la huraña de su hermana con esa actitud, se pregunto el cómo marcaria su territorio, ¿podría intentar levantarse y volarle la cabeza de un golpe? ¿O le arrojaría un disparo de energía? Cualquiera de las opciones que se le ocurrían eran todas muy violentas y esperaba que no hubiera derramamiento de sangre ya que eso sería realmente malo y los pondría en muchos problemas.

-Krilin, cariño ¿puedes venir a ver a tu hija?- las palabras de #18 eran más bien una orden que una pregunta o sugerencia, tanto Krilin como Marron sintieron un escalofrió en sus cuerpos por las palabras dichas.

- Ya voy mi cielo, es solo que la enfermera me estaba revisando la mano por si necesitaba un yeso o algo por el estilo- rio nervioso el nuevo padre de familia para ver a su bella esposa y su hija por lo que había escuchado, al verla se quedo maravillado por lo pequeñita que era, el también se pregunto si cuando nació había sido así de pequeño, solo esperaba que en sus genes no estuviera el del enanismo que el sufría, no quería verla triste por su tamaño como a él le había pasado- es muy bonita #18 se parece a su madre.

- ¿Tú crees?, yo le veo mas rasgos tuyos que míos, solo el cabello es algo que heredo de mi, ¿tú qué piensas #17?- su hermano la observo y también pensó que era muy tierna, la pequeña bebe movía la cabeza a todas partes como si la luz le molestara, y eso no le sorprendería, sus ojos se formaron en la oscuridad del vientre de su hermana, así que lo más lógico es que le doliera el hecho de estrenarlos, total en unos días se adaptaría.

- Viéndola bien tienes razón #18, se parece más al enano, es como si fuera un clon de él pero en niña y bonita

- ¡Oye!

- Que, es la verdad Krilin, no eres el hombre más agraciado de todos, aun no se que vio mi hermana en ti.

- Y es mejor que no lo sepas, porque él es solo mío- comento su hermana con tono de burla, Krilin y #17 se sintieron algo incómodos por el comentario

- Hermana, a mi me gustan las mujeres, además que sean altas, eso de agacharme me fastidia, pero a ti por lo que veo no

- El agacharme para mí no es algo que me incomode, puedo fingir que me tropiezo y caigo encima de él y tomar el control del asunto- los dos hermanos se rieron por el comentario, sus bromas sí que eran raras, Krilin a veces se preguntaba si las indirectas eran entre ellos o eran para él.

- Por cierto #18 ¿cómo llamaras a tu "parasito"?

- No le digas paracito, que es mi hija- #18 le observo molesta, pero #17 simplemente se le quedo viendo, ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada porque hasta hace unos minutos le llamaba así- la verdad no lo sé, pensaba llamarle "Paracito" o algo por el estilo, pero Krilin no me dejo.

- Dejamos que decidiríamos el nombre del bebé para cuando naciera- comento Krilin- ya me han dicho varias sugerencias, inclusive un doctor me digo que la llamara como la hija del tal "salvador del mundo", pero ya ni me acuerdo como se llama

- Ya veo, ni modo, ya se les ocurrirá algo

- Se me acaba de ocurrir el llamarla Juurokugou- comento #18, tanto el androide varón y su marido la observaron por un rato, casi no se tocaba el tema de #16, #17 cuando se entero de que había sido destruido, simplemente dijo que era una lástima, le hubiera gustado seguir conviviendo con él para probar quien era más fuerte. Con #18 el asunto era distinto y Krilin lo sabía muy bien, el se enfrento a Cell después de que su hermano hubiera sido absorbido, el resultado fue que la mitad de su cabeza se desintegro por el poder que el monstruo tenia, aun cuando sabia que tenia la pelea perdida le decía a #18 que se fuera, pero ella no lo dejo, gracias a la ayuda de Ten-shin-han los dos pudieron irse de ese lugar, después, cuando Cell empezó a evaporar las islas cercanas si no hubiera sido por los pensamientos y observaciones racionales del androide, #18 hubiera sido absorbida antes de tiempo, se podría decir que gracias a #16 empezó a notar a Krilin.

-¿Estás segura de ello #18? – Le pregunto Krilin- yo creo que deberíamos ponerle un nombre más normal si le ponemos un nombre así de raro va a sufrir en la adolescencia, mira a Bulma, siempre decía con pena su nombre por lo mismo

- ¡Y eso que!, ¡además que quieres decir con nombre raro, mi nombre está basado en el mismo esquema que el de #16!- dijeron los gemelos a la vez sintiéndose ofendidos por lo que dijo Krilin, este solo deseo que la tierra se lo tragara por haber hecho enojar a los proféticos androides psicópatas, podría soportar a duras penas que la dama estuviera enojada con él, mas con los cambios hormonales que había sufrido, era un milagro que Kame House no se hubiera hecho añicos, pero ahora tenía también al impulsivo y alocado de su hermano, eso sí que era una mala combinación y el tubo que ser el idiota que enojara al dúo psicópata, no solo le rezaba a su amigo Dende que lo ayudara, también a Kaio-sama y alguien superior a él si es que hubiera; al parecer los dioses lo escucharon.

- Marron piensa que el nombre que eligió para su hija es raro pero muy bonito Sra. pero ¿por qué no lo acompaña con otro? Marron tiene una amiga que se llama Bra y siempre la molestaban por su nombre, aunque era muy bonita siempre vivió un poco depresiva y Marron piensa que no debería de ser justo para una bebe tan bonita como la suya.

Krilin estaba feliz, preocupado y asombrado. Feliz porque la ira asesina que sentía de sus familiares no era dirigida a él, preocupado por lo que había dicho su ex novia, cosa que no sabía la androide, y esperaba que ni se enterara, no quería saber cómo reaccionaría ella cuando supiera que la mujer que le entrego a su bebe era la mujer que le había roto el corazón a su marido en el pasado y asombrado por que al parecer Marron tenía más de dos neuronas funcionado, no se le había ocurrido el de darle un segundo nombre.

En cambio la androide miraba a la enfermera con cara de estúpida y poco cerebro, ella tenía razón, recordaba la cara de sorpresa que habían puesto los jueces del registro civil cuando estaban firmando los papeles de matrimonio, también cuando la Corporación Capsula le dio su nueva documentación, el hombre que había hecho esto se sorprendió por el nombre de la mujer, también el obstetra que por su culpa tuvieron que volver a generar esos documentos, Bulma no estaba muy alegre con ello ya que era muy arriesgado hacer eso, al parecer los documentos no fueron tratados tan limpiamente, la prueba de ello era que había cursado sus estudios básicos en la ciudad del este, cuando eso era una farsa.

-¿Dices un segundo nombre?

- Si, la mamá de Marron siempre que se enojaba con el hermano mayor de Marron le llamaba por su segundo nombre, pero cuando realmente estaba enojada le decía su nombre completo, aunque esto hacia que el hermano mayor de Marron se fuera de la casa volando como alma que llevara Cell- #18 pensó esta opción, darle un segundo nombre a su hija, pero se preguntaba ¿qué nombre podría ponerle?, además para que quería ponerle un segundo nombre si lo más probable es que la llamaran por el nombre "normal" y no por el que ella quería, pero tenía la curiosidad de ponerle ese segundo nombre, pero algo le decía que debía de llevar otro nombre, entonces recordó un comentario que oyó de una compañera de curso para llevar el embarazo, esa mujer decía que cuando llegue el momento la madre sabrá cómo nombrar a su hijo, por alguna extraña razón cuando recordó eso estaba viendo a la enfermera.

-Oye tu idiota, dijiste que tu nombre es Marron ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo sabe el nombre de Marron si Marron no se lo ha dicho?- #17 soltó la carcajada por el comentario, se estaba divirtiendo con esa enfermera.

Kirlin simplemente negó con la cabeza y se pregunto que le había visto a esa mujer, solo tuvo que dar un vistazo a su apretado uniforme de enfermera para recordar lo que le había visto, en momentos como ese no sabía si agradecerle o no a Roshi por ser su maestro, pero lo pasado es lo pasado, ella lo dejo, el se encontró un nuevo amor y se prometió serle fiel, no cometería el mismo error de Yamcha. #18 simplemente sonrió ante el comentario.

- Intuición femenina querida

-Wow su intuición está muy desarrollada para saber el nombre de Marron, pero si, Marron es mi nombre, ¿por qué lo pregunta Sra.?

- Porque lo pensé mejor y le pondré tu nombre a mi bebe.

Marron al oír esto simplemente empezó a llorar, primero callo una lagrima, luego otra, y así continuamente hasta que cayó una cascada de lagrimas, #17 estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo su hermana, no se esperaba ese comentario.

Krilin simplemente sudo frio, ahora estaba decidió no debía de enterarse de la relación que tuvo con esa enfermera, su vida dependía de ello.

- E- estoy M-muy feliz por s-sus pa-palabras señora esposa de Krilin, nadie me había dicho eso antes buaaaa- la niña lloraba como magdalena

- ¿Entonces la niña se llamara Marron Juurokugou o Juurokugou Marron? – pregunto el androide emocionado, parecía niño con juguete nuevo por la emoción que sentía.

-No, Marron, se llamara simplemente Marron- ahora si Krilin estaba jodido se golpeo la frente con la mano mala y eso le dolió trato de no gritar pero el dolor era fuerte.

- ¿Y por qué ese nombre y no el de #16?- pregunto #17

- Me acorde de algo que escuche hace poco y creo que lo acabo de entender- esa respuesta no complacía a su hermano

- Si quieres #18 el nombre de #16 lo podríamos dejar para cuando tengamos un niño- Krilin estaba feliz por la idea de traerle un hermanito a su hija, aunque claro, lo más seguro es que pasaría un tiempo.

-Sobre eso Krilin, ven- el pequeño se acerco a su esposa- quiero agradecerte por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo por tener a Marron- Krilin sentía su ego inflarse por los cielos, las palabras de su esposa le llenaron el corazón de ilusiones de tener otro niño más en la familia, en eso sintió como era jalado de sus ropas hacia la cama y vio la mirada más fría que #18 podría haber hecho, aun mas fría que las que dirigía al Dr. Gero cuando la conoció- escúchame bien Krilin, me vuelves a hacer esto otra vez y te juro por Dende que es tu amigo que te arrancare los testículos muy lentamente y no sentirás nada agradable cuando lo haga, ¿Capisci? (Entiendes)

- ¡SI CAPSICO, CAPSICO! (¡SI ENTENDI, ENTENDI)- respondió Krilin aterrado por la "advertencia" de su esposa

- Bien- lo soltó de la camisa y con una sonrisa radiante lo observo con mucha ilusión, hasta parecía una quinceañera viendo a su príncipe azul y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Y es por este tipo de situaciones que no deseo casarme- #17 dio un paso hacia atrás cuando su hermana lo miro, ese día está muy comunicativa por medio de los ojos- C-creo que mejor aviso a los que están afuera de que ya nació la bebé- corrió antes de que su hermana dijera algo, aunque se llevo a la enfermera que no dejaba de llorar por la emoción.

-Krilin...

- ¿S-si #18?

- … lo siento, te lastime la mano, no era mi intención, igual con casi todas las cosas que te dije.

- Descuida #18, es entendible, se que las cosas que decías por el parto son falsas, no te preocupes por ello, y lo de mi mano, yo quiera darte mi apoyo, de que no te abandonaría- dijo el humano ya mas tranquilo.

#18 quería llorar, estaba muy sentimental después del parto, había mostrado muchas más emociones de lo común en esos pocos minutos, lo bueno es que era con personas de su confianza, así que no lo lamentaba.

- Pero Krilin, no era broma lo de meterte una sandia por tu trasero, quiero que sientas en carne propia lo que sufrí.

El color de Krilin se perdió en algún momento de haber dicho esa frase, dio unos pasos hacia atrás intentando pegarse a la pared tal vez así tendría una oportunidad- B-b-b-bueno, #18, eso, je, eso, jeje, c-creo que mejor me voy a revisar la mano- antes de que su rubia esposa pudiera decir algo el ya había corrido quien sabe a dónde. Ella no pudo resistir la carcajada que nació de su interior, el ruido fue tal que la bebe que se había dormido sin que sus mayores se dieran cuenta había despertado llorando, ya más tranquila le hablo a su recién nacida.- Perdona cariño por despertarte, pero es que hacerle bromas a Papi es muy fácil y divertido, cuando crezcas lo entenderás.

En ese momento el Dr. Green se acerca a la madre y le explica que es lo que sigue con ella en ese momento, le explica que debe de descansar por qué no ha dormido en más de 40 horas y se notaba algo demacrada, además tenía que llevar a su hija a que este un rato en la incubadora simplemente para revisar que no está nada mal, muy apenas se despego de su bebe.

Bulma y Milk ya le habían dicho lo mismo unos días antes así que obedeció, mentalmente se dijo estar agradecida por las experimentadas madres con las que convivía por culpa de su marido, se estaba dando cuenta que ella sola no podría hacer mucho y necesitaba de la ayuda de ellas.

En la sala de recepción estaba la familia Son, Yamcha, Roshi, Oolong, Puar, los padres de Bulma junto con Trunks e incluso Yajirobe esperando buenas noticias, cuando ven llegar a #17. Yamcha estaba nervioso porque no sabía cómo podría reaccionar ese androide, afortunadamente estaba Gohan a su lado y si intentaba hacer algo él lo detendría. Milk preocupada se levanto y se acerco al androide, seguido de Gohan que cargaba a su hiperactivo hermano.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra #18? ¿Cómo está el bebé?, ¿Ya nació?, ¿Nació bien, sin ninguna deformación? ¿Vegeta no les hizo nada? ¿Dónde está Krilin?- la mujer pregunto aceleradamente que nadie le entendió, ni siquiera su hijo y eso que el sabia de oírla hablar rápido. Pero el androide si le entendió todas sus preguntas.

- #18 se encuentra bien, esta algo cansada, no me sorprendería que ya la pasaran a la habitación para que se recupere, el bebé ya nació y se encuentra bien y es una niña, llevara el nombre de Marron, nombre que decidió mi hermana, Vegeta no hizo nada más que su típica rutina de "yo soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin" y Krilin debe de estar acompañandola- con todas estas respuestas Milk y la Sra. Brief se relajaron ya solo faltaba esperar a que ella se recuperara que no sería dentro de mucho, a lo mucho esa misma noche estaría en su casa con su bebé.

- Eso es bueno #17, y a quien se parece, ¿a Krilin?, ¿a #18? ¿A los dos?- pregunto Gohan

- ¿o a un tercero?- ese comentario por parte de Yamcha no le gusto a #17, debería de matarlo por la osadía que había dicho, pero no podía, el niño era más fuerte que él, además si lo hacia se metería en problemas, más de lo que se pudiera imaginar- no me mires feo #17, tal vez se pueda parecer a los padres de Krilin o de #18, cuando yo nací me parecía mucho a mis abuelos, eso me decía mi mama- no le creyó lo que le decía pero calmo su mirada.

- Se parece más a Krilin, no tiene nariz y es rubia como mi hermana y nació muy cachetona

- Pobrecita, ni modo es hija de Krilin, así que no debería de extrañarme el que no tenga nariz

- Lo mismo pensé yo, pero que se le puede hacer – comento el androide compartiendo el comentario del beisbolista

- ¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Qué demonios quiere decir eso que dijeron! Un bebe es hermoso para su madre, ¡aun cuando no tenga nariz!

- Cálmate Milk, era solo una broma, una simple broma- con los años Yamcha se daría cuenta del error que había dicho cuando una noche dentro de 19 años se encuentre a una joven rubia de coletas y vestido rosa afuera de un establecimiento, aparentemente esperando a alguien, cuando él se acerco para exponer su maestría en conquistas su nueva "victima" al voltearse lo reconoce y le dice muy alegre "tío Yamcha ¿cómo has estado?, la última vez que te vi fue cuando paso el problema de Baby" frente a él se encontraba una belleza y se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de pasar una buena noche por que se había encontrado "a la sobrina que se parecía a su papá" y al acompañante de esta que era otro de sus "sobrinos" de cabello tan llamativo como el de un antiguo amor de él.

- jejeje, bueno yo me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer- comento #17 mientras agarraba su gabardina de piel y salía del pasillo no sin antes despedirse de todos los que fueron para ver a #18.

Krilin estaba perdido, eso de salir rápidamente de la sala de parto por un comentario que lo más seguro seria una de las crueles bromas que le hacia su esposa no era nada bueno, estuvo rondando por el edificio pero no vio a un Doctor disponible para que le checaran la mano, si se hubiera esperado el Dr. Green le podría haber conseguido a alguien que lo revisara, cansado de dar vueltas decidió subir al piso de maternidad, una vez estando ahí vio enfrente de una vitrina a un hombre con la ropa sucia, al principio pensó que era un mendigo ya que la gabardina que traía esta algo rota, acercándose al joven que era rubio pudo ver que tenía heridas menores que ya estaban curadas, el hombre estaba muy atento a lo que estaba del otro lado del cristal, al acercarse Krilin pudo ver que había varios recién nacidos descansando, también había algunas enfermeras revisando que a los bebes no les faltara nada.

Pudo ver como una enfermera llegaba con una niña rubia y sin nariz, al verla el ex monje se emociono, ahí estaba su niña pudo ver que en la cuna estaba escrito el que será su nombre por el resto de su vida "Orinji Marron".

Después de haber tenido aquella discusión en el consultorio del Dr. Green, habían decidido unir sus apellidos para que los dos estuvieran contentos, aunque eso también implicaba que se tenían que cambiar el nombre, al principio habían pensado que el apellido seria "Orin-Jinzoningen" pero se les hizo muy largo, intentaron con mas combinaciones pero al final decidieron que el nombre del clan que ellos formaban seria Orinjin, lamentablemente cuando fueron al registro civil a cambiar el apellido les pedían una cuota mínima por remover el apellido anterior, pero una gran cantidad por cada letra que conformara el nuevo nombre, solo traían el dinero suficiente para completar la palabra "Orinji", los dos no estaban conformes pero era todo lo que podían hacer, aunque #18 le había sugerido entrar a un banco y "pedir prestado" una modesta cantidad de unos cuantos millones de zenni, obviamente Krilin se negó y #18 se tuvo que aguantar.

- ¿Disculpe, cual es su hijo?- Krilin le pregunto al extraño que estaba a su lado, este al notar la presencia de alguien voltea a un lado y se extraña al no ver a nadie, mira abajo y puede ver quien le había hablado, se asunto un poco por la persona que vio.

- Disculpe, no le oí bien estaba algo distraído, ¿cuál era su pregunta?

- Le preguntaba ¿cuál es su hijo?

- Oh disculpe… yo no tengo hijos… simplemente cuando tengo situaciones difíciles me gusta venir aquí para relajarme y cargar pilas.

- Disculpe, no era mi intención el incomodarlo- el hombre al oír esto le sonríe, se miraba cansado, pero nostálgico, aunque sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción, parecían muertos

- No me incomoda, fue mi decisión el no tener familia, pero… hay ocasiones cuando estoy parado enfrente de esta vitrina y me pregunto el que hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho esto o lo otro, a lo mejor no estaría en un trabajo tan desgastante como el mío y tendría una esposa y niños rondando a mi alrededor para poder jugar con ellos y verlos crecer, pero mi trabajo me demanda el 100 por cierto de mi tiempo, tengo años que no veo a mis padres y hermanos, lo más seguro es que a estas alturas ya todos tienen hijos y yo sigo estando como siempre… disculpe señor, no quiero aburrirlo con mi vida, por cierto ¿cual es hija?

- No se preocupe yo fui el descortés que toco una fibra sensible, pero con respecto a su pregunta mi hija es la de la tercera de la derecha en la cuarta fila- señalo el padre muy feliz de poder presumir a su hija.

- Ya la vi, es muy bonita… aunque no tiene nariz

- Eso lo sé, es mi culpa, crecerá teniendo una infancia y adolescencia terribles por las burlas que sufrirá- Krilin parecía llorar por lo dicho, el hombre a su lado puso su mano en su hombre para darle su apoyo.

- Descuide, si le muestra que su familia la apoya y la quiere por lo que ella es crecerá feliz, lo sé por experiencia, mi abuelo tampoco tenía nariz, tuvo una vida difícil, pero su familia siempre lo apoyo saliendo adelante en todas las situaciones en las que estuvo.

- Muchas gracias eso me anima- el hombre sonrió con melancolía, en toda la plática Krilin pudo detectar eso en su voz, el hombre estaba triste pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, no se puede salvar a aquellos que no lo piden.

- Me gusto el saludarlo señor, le deseo que su hija crezca sana y feliz, como también el que usted y su esposa sean unos grandiosos padres, pero me gustaría darle un consejo, a veces es bueno dejarlos caer desde el techo para que aprendan lo duro de la vida.

- Gracias, tendré su consejo en mente, aunque no quiero que algo el pase a mi hija.

- No se preocupe, no tiene que ser ahora, puede ser más adelante, cuando entienda algunas cosas, nos vemos señor.

Al quedarse solo Krilin vuelve a buscar a su hija, se le quedo embelesado viéndola dormir por unos instantes, hubiera seguido así hasta que recordó algo- ¿Cómo rayos supo que tenía una hija?- su respuesta vino al ver cuántos niños había detrás de la vitrina, solo había uno con una manta azul y el resto de los bebes era rosa, lo más seguro pensó Krilin que lo dijo por la población de niñas del momento, se toco con su mano derecha la cabeza y un dolor agudo lo recorrió, se acordó que aun tenía que revisarse la mano, salió de ahí buscando un doctor.

El hombre con la gabardina estaba bajando los pisos por las escalaras pensado en la plática que acababa de tener con ese ser que lo había asustado con sus aparición, si que había sido raro, el encontrarse con el sin siquiera planearlo, a veces el destino le hacía jugarretas muy agradables.

Se detuvo enfrente de una máquina expendedora de café, traía sed y se le antojaba algo caliente, busco entre las opciones viendo que todos costaban lo mismo, saco un billete de 20 zennis y estando por seleccionar el café moka, uno de sus favoritos lo vio, chocolate, a él le fascinaba el chocolate, sin pensarlo metió el dinero y presiono el botón de tan divina bebida, cuando termino la máquina de servirle su chocolate noto que estaba caliente, mucho mejor, se sentía algo frio después de la conversación que tuvo, eso lo calentaría, estaba por darle una probada cuando una voz lo detuvo, forzándolo a voltear.

-¿Tu eres Jinzo, verdad?- pregunto el androide #17 cargando una esfera de energía en su mano y apuntándole a la cara de este, el mencionado Jinzo simplemente lo vio y le dio una tomada a su bebida.

- Si soy yo, ¿Quién pregunta?

- Tú sabes quién soy, no te hagas el idiota, por tu culpa pase por las situaciones más raras por dos largos años

- ¿Dos años dices? Para mí el capturarte y llevarte ante mis jefes fue hace dos días, aun me duelen los golpes que me distes, las vendas son la prueba de ello

- Eso me alegra- desapareció la esfera de energía y le quito su bebida para darle un trago -¿Chocolate? Que eres ¿un niño?- le dio otro trago- la verdad prefiero café negro y bien cargado

- En esas cosas nos diferenciamos, mi madre siempre me prohibió el comer chocolate, traumas de su niñez temprana que no logro superar del todo, ahora que soy adulto aprovecho cada vez que puedo- le quita el vaso al androide y se lo acaba de un solo trago.

- Déjame adivinar, vienes a ver a mi sobrina, ¿verdad?

- Algo por el estilo, cuando tengo tiempo libre vengo a este hospital y me quedo viendo a los recién nacidos, ellos son los que me dan la voluntad de seguir adelante en este trabajo, además ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que hoy nacía la pequeña, a veces no sé ni en qué día vivo.

- Una completa ironía para tu trabajo, eso sí que es decepcionante- suspiro el androide con decepción

Oyeron unos pasos acercándose a ellos, al ver quien era vieron a una mujer exuberante de cabellos aqua acercarse vistiendo un entallado uniforme de enfermera, la sola imagen podría hacer que aquellos delicados del corazón tuvieran un mal rato, solo para el corazón porque al ojo sería algo increíble.

- ¿Estas llorando Marron?- pregunta Jinzo al ver a la dama con los ojos rojos, el hombre dejo que se acercara para abrazarla muy cariñosamente- ¿Qué paso pequeña?

- es que… #18… Marron… la bebé… igual que yo… pero yo por ella…- no se le entendía nada a la mujer, cada que decía algo comenzaba a hipar interrumpiendo la oración.

-#18 le puso el nombre de Marron a su hija en honor a ella, el por qué no lo sé, así que no me preguntes

- ¿Es cierto eso Marron?- la mujer asiente- Marron es algo que debías de esperarte, tu nombre código es el nombre de tu mejor amiga

- Pero es que la tía #18 me dijo que era por mí, no puedo evitar llorar- la mujer soltaba lagrimas cada vez que se acordaba de eso

- Marron… Marron…- al ver que no le hacía casa suspiro, voltea a todos lados confirmando que no allá nadie más que ellos tres- ¡BRA BRIEF! ¡COMPORTATE COMO LA PRICESA SAIYAJIN QUE ERES Y DEJA DE LLORAR O LE DIRE A TU PADRE QUE ESTABAS LLORANDO POR UNA IDIOTES!

- ¡PERO NO ES UNA IDIOTEZ! ¡Y NO ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE DE PILA!- grito la mujer en el oído del que la abrazaba haciendo que callera al suelo por lo confundido que lo dejo ese grito. #17 no paraba de reírse al ver a esos dos.

-jejeje, es divertido el verlos trabajar, bueno señores me tengo que retirar pero antes de irme me pidieron que les entregara su siguiente misión, y no pueden negarse, tienen que hacerla

- ¿Y de que se trata esta vez #17?- pregunto al mujer temiéndose lo peor y secándose las lagrimas el grito que le dieron hizo que pudiera controlarse, Jinzo se levanto cuando oyó la palabra "misión"

- Tienen que ir al año 730 y hacer un purga en un planeta alejado de aquí, por los informes en este planeta vive una raza hostil que debe de ser exterminada junto con casi toda la vida animal que la acompaña, solo dejaran a las especies necesarias para que allá la vegetación requerida para sus nuevos habitantes.

¿Quiénes son sus nuevos habitantes?- pregunta de nuevo la mujer

-Los Namekujin, después de que se vallan de la tierra al usar sus esferas del dragón

-¿Qué? ¿No se supone que los Namekujin se fueron a un planeta adecuado solo para ellos?

- Así es Marron- comento Jinzo volviéndola a llamar por el nombre clave de ella- pero en todos los planetas con la capacidad de generar vida están ocupados por la vida que se genero en ese lugar, nosotros tenemos que ir a este planeta y prepararlo para la llegada de los Namekujin

- Pero tenemos que matar a toda una civilización para eso, que se busquen los Namekujin otro planeta en que los nativos de este los acepten en paz.

- Lamentablemente no podemos hacer eso, ese es el único planeta con las condiciones necesarias para que ellos puedan vivir con tranquilidad, además no se dé que te quejas, tu padre se dedico al negocio del genocidio desde que tenía 5 años- dijo el androide sin el menor toque de delicadeza, la enfermera simplemente le giro el rostro enojada.

- No tienes de que preocuparte Marron, tu padre nunca ha querido que sepas mas allá de lo poco que sabes sobre el tema, yo iré en el lugar de todo el escuadrón, al fin y al cabo yo soy su capitán- #17 le dio toda la información que tenía en su poder.

- No crees que es demasiado para ti solo, el poder mínimo promedio detectado en esa raza es de 3000 unidades.

- No creo batallar, pero para dejarte tranquilo me llevare a Bujin para que se divierta un rato, saldremos esta misma noche.

- No, me dijeron que tenías que descansar mínimo por cuatro días para hacer esta misión y no puedes negarte, son ordenes de la "Anciana"- al solo mencionar esto tanto Jinzo como Marron o Bra Brief les atravesó un escalofrió por toda la columna, el ir en contra de la voluntad de la "Anciana" era algo que no muchos se atrevían hacer, sin importar si eran más fuertes que ella o no.

- Esta bien, me iré a descansar cuatro días, pero al finalizar saldré a cumplir la misión- empieza a caminar hacia la puerta al terminar estas palabras.

- Se nota que eres un Saiyajin- Jinzo se detiene volteando a verlo

- ¿Por qué lo dices #17?

- Porque desde que dije que la misión era un purga en tu cara apareció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- No puedo negar mi sangre saiyajin androide, ya que esta arde cada vez que me dirijo al campo de batalla, ni siquiera el predominio de mi sangre humana puede detener ese ardor en mis venas y siendo honestos, me encanta cuando esto pasa.- sin perder tiempo sale del pasillo y del hospital para irse a descansar aunque su sangre saiyajin clamaba por el ardid de la batalla en ese momento, pero no era tonto y aprovecharía esos cuatro días para descansar y hacer turismo en la zona.

En el mismo pasillo del hospital estaban todavía la enfermera y el androide viendo como se alejaba el saiyajin que disfrutaba con la batalla.

- Me alegro que el haga esas cosas por mí, la verdad no me gusta el quitar una vida a pesar de ser la princesa legitima de los saiyajin.

- En ese aspecto eres más parecida a tu madre que a tu padre

- Si, siempre me lo dijeron, también Trunks es igual, él prefiere la pelea, no el tomar una vida, bueno me tengo que ir #17, tengo que ir por las enfermeras que desaparecieron "misteriosamente" para dejar pasar a una enfermera recién contratada a una intervención médica de la Corporación Capsula

- Oh, ¿Así que desaparecieron "misteriosamente"?

- Así es, tenían que desaparecer por un rato para poder presenciar el nacimiento de mi mejor amiga, ¿me pregunto si podre hacer lo mismo para ver como nací? Nah qué más da, si me disculpas tengo que seguir actuando como una idiota para poder seguir en mi trabajo-

-Tengo una pregunta Bra

- Llámame Marron cuando estemos rodeados de gente, las paredes no hablan, pero bien que escuchan

- Perdóname Marron, ¿pero cuál es la misión de tu escuadrón?

- Nuestra misión es proteger a los habitantes de Kame House, más concretamente a la familia Orinji, ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Nada mas quería saber si yo también era uno de sus protegidos, pero veo que no.

- Tu no necesitas que te protejamos mas de lo que ya estas, tú te puedes proteger solo, además el protegerte no es solo de un escuadrón, eres parte fundamental de que la "Time Patrol" siga funcionando, encargado de la logística y misiones

- No creo ser tan importante, yo no viajo en el tiempo

- Créeme cuando te digo que eres parte fundamental, tu eres el ancla y punto de apoyo que tenemos los trabajadores de la "Time Patrol" cuando viajamos en el tiempo. Si me disculpas me retiro- la enfermera se alejo de ahí con un suave movimiento de caderas, #17 solo contemplo el cómo movía la cintura esa mujer, podría no haber nacido aun, pero esa mujer tenía sus atributos estratégicamente preparados para llamar la atención, era algo que siempre había buscado la niña.

#17 también decidió irse, ya había pasado mucho tiempo en la ciudad y ya estaba arto de estar en una multitud, al salir al estacionamiento diviso su carro, una antigua camioneta que fue reparando poco a poco, se la encontró en medio del bosque, estaba algo dañada por agujeros de bala y por los cuerpos sin vida que habían manchado con su sangre toda la tapicería de la camioneta, pidió algo de dinero "prestado" a su banco favorito y pudo hacer las reparaciones necesarias y de paso reclamar suya esa camioneta.

Salió del hospital con dirección hacia fuera de la ciudad dirigiéndose al bosque en el que vivía, por el momento no quería saber nada de la "Time Patrol" que literalmente lo había secuestrado y como condición para liberarlo solo tenía que unirse a ellos bajo ciertas condiciones, condiciones que era dar apoyo a todas los agentes de la organización en el tiempo que sea, no importa si hoy tiene 23 o si mañana tenga 120 el seguiría ayudándolos, era la desgracia de no envejecer como un humano normal, motivo por el cual #17 nunca se buscaba una pareja para curar su soledad.

Ya mañana seria otro día, no habría que ponerse tristes ya que había nacido su sobrinita, lamento el hecho de no poder convivir con ella más de lo que quisiera, pero tenía que hacerlo, le gustase o no. Tenía que hacerlo, muchas cosas estaban en juego.

Y la historia tenía que seguir tal como se la habían contado, con todas las consecuencias de ello, no le agradaba nada el enterarse que en unos años seria manipulado por el Dr. Gero y su socio llamado Dr. Myu desde el infierno, tampoco el que su hermana le odiara por lo que hará siendo controlado por esos dos científicos locos… saber de los eventos del futuro y no poder cambiarlo apestaba.

* * *

Recuerdo que cuando vi por primera vez la saga de Garlick Jr. Que es donde sale Maron ella lo metió al mar evitando que los dos sean convertidos en una especie de zombis por la niebla que recorría el planeta entero, con el paso del tiempo entendí que era parte de la trama para no dejar que uno de los personajes más emblemáticos de la serie fuera de los malos, pero en su momento no pude evitar preguntarme él como ella podría saber que eso pasaría, también el hecho de que se parecía mucho a Bulma cuando era más joven, tampoco pude evitar pensar con el tiempo que se parecía un poco a la Bra del GT, así que pensé, porque no agregarla en esta historia haciéndola pasar que ella en realidad es una Bra del futuro, una idea algo loca, pero quise exponerla. También como se han de haber dado cuenta, el nombre de Maron lo maneje con doble r porque así es se escribe el nombre de la hija de Krilin y #18.

Otra cosa que debo de aclarar es el nombre de la androide en japonés y en español si es que el numero se puede decir español, lo quise manejar el nombre en japonés como algo formal, y el de numero 18 (#18) como si fuera un nombre de cariño o algo similar a un apodo.

Gracias a las personas que se tomas un tiempo para leer fic, se los agradezco, si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia o queja no duden en hacérmelo saber.

De antemano gracias

Kisame Hoshigaki


	4. Bitácora de un secuestro

Buen día a todos, disculpen la tardanza he estado algo ocupado con el trabajo y me quito algo de tiempo, disfruten del capítulo a continuación que va estar un poco mas movido que los anteriores, de hecho a partir de aquí va a haber más acción e impresiones algo fuertes.

La franquicia Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama, esta historia fue escrita sin fines lucrativos solo para el entretenimiento del lector

* * *

**Time Patrol**

**(Patrulla del Tiempo)**

**Bitácora de un Secuestro**

Año: 871 de la era del dragón

Ubicación: Ciudad del Este

Dirección: Casa de la familia Orinji

Eran cerca de las 6:30 de la mañana, Krilin estaba en la cocina preparando todo lo necesario para el desayuno, iba de un lado al otro, de arriba a abajo por los cereales, fruta y mermeladas, coloco dos platos en la mesa cuando oyó que alguien bajaba por las escaleras de la casa, se felicito a sí mismo de poder terminar de preparar el desayuno antes de que ella bajara.

Cuando se sentó vio a su adorada hija entrando en la cocina- Buenos días cariño ¿Como amaneciste?

- buenos días papá- se acerco Marron a su padre bostezando y le da un beso en la mejilla para saludarlo, y pasar a sentarse en la silla, enfrente de un plato vacio- amanecí bien papá me siento preparada para mi examen de matemáticas, esas fracciones y preguntas capciosas no me tomaran con la guardia baja… ¿y mamá? ¿Todavía no se levanta?

- Ya sabes cómo es tu madre cuando se acerca un desfile de modas, quiere tener todo en orden para causar una gran impresión en el desfile, aun sigue dormida por ello, y dudo mucho que se levante a estas horas

-¿A qué hora llego mamá anoche?- comento Marron mientras agarraba dos rebanadas de pan tostado y las untaba con mermelada.

Krilin después de masticar la papaya con yogurt y granola que estaba desayunando contesto- Llego a las 3:00 a.m. pero se acostó a las 4:30 a.m., Bulma le pidió revisar unos cálculos de un equipo que está mejorando su capacidad, algo que tiene que ver con la refinería de petróleo que está cerca de la capital del oeste, la verdad no le entiendo mucho a eso de la planta Crio-no-se-que-cosa.

- Planta Criogénica papá, es una parte importante para la producción de gas natural- la corrección que hizo Marron a su padre causo que este dejara su comida a mitad del trayecto del plato a su boca, haciendo que se callera la comida a la mesa

-Marron… ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Volviste a abrir la computadora de tu madre sin su permiso?- dijo enojado

- jeje, bueno… veras la computadora estaba ahí… yo también y estaba aburrida por acabar mi tarea, así que se me hizo fácil leer lo que estaba en la pantalla, era algo inevitable papá jejeje.

- ¿Tu madre sabe de esto? –pregunto Krilin molesto con su hija, ella era muy inteligente, pero también muy curiosa, si alguien hablaba de un tema o una persona ahí estaba ella haciendo preguntas o buscando la información para saber de que estaban hablando, a veces se preguntaba de donde había sacado esa faceta, le llego de golpe la respuesta, Goten y Trunks, esos dos niños se metían en donde no los llamaban, ejemplo de ello fue cuando su esposa y Mark fueron a visitar a Lord Jaguar en su isla laboratorio.

- No lo sabe, aunque pensé que me atraparía por que leí todo el documento y eran más de 50 hojas, no sé donde se abra metido pero cuando llego otra vez a la sala se estaba acomodando su ropa, a lo mejor y fue al baño

- ¿He? ¡Oh!, si, lo más probable es que fuera por eso- Krilin siguió comiendo tranquilo, aunque algo rojo de la cara, ya sabía el motivo de por qué se tardara tanto en el "baño" su amada #18, mientras ellos fueran discretos no le generarían traumas a su hija, como les paso a Gohan y Trunks en su respectivo momento.- Bueno princesa, que no se entere tu madre ni Bulma de que leíste un documento de esos, son de alta confidencialidad y si se llegaran a enterar los de la petrolera podrían demandar a la Corporación Capsula y por consecuencia a nosotros, y aunque Bulma sea mi amiga y tu madrina, no creo que se tiente el corazón por la demanda que nos pondrá si eso pasa, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices fuera de la casa.

- No te preocupes papá se guardar un secreto, ninguna de mis compañeras de clase saben que conozco al joven y apuesto heredero de la Corporación Capsula- no le gusto como su princesa se expresaba de Trunks, aun era muy niña para interesarse en un hombre, esa sola idea hacia que se molestara un poco, sin querer elevo su ki haciendo que la mesa se levantara un poco, y ni que decir de la pequeña vibración que estremeció la casa.- ¿Papá, que pasa? ¿Por qué te enojaste?

- Por nada hija, por nada- la pequeña Marron sonrió ante lo dicho por su pequeño padre, lo miro con perspicacia

- ¿Acaso estas celoso papá?

-Cl-claro que no hija, ¿por qué debería de estarlo?

- No lo sé, simple curiosidad… pero no deberías de preocuparte para mí solo hay un hombre en mi corazón…

- En serio hija, y ¿se puede saber quién es?- una vena le estaba creciendo en la frente, solo esperaba que su cabello lo cubriera

- No lo sé papá, no eres mamá como para contarte mis pesares amorosos- la respuesta no le agrado a Krilin, pero tenía razón no era #18 para hablar de cosas de chicas- pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción, - esto alegro a Krilin- el único hombre en mi corazón, ha entrenado desde que era un pequeño con su anciano maestro, conoció a su rival de joven, desarrollo técnicas de ki increíbles con mucho esfuerzo y entrenamiento y a pesar que es pequeño, cuando le hallas el modo es imposible el no quererlo- con la descripción que estaba diciendo su hija, Krilin estaba más que contento, el sabia que por el momento era el único hombre para su hija, eso le alegraba y lo tranquilizaba- pero lo que más me gusta de él, es como su calva brilla cuando le da el sol del medio día en su frente

- Pero mi cielo, desde que me case con tu madre no me he rasurado la cabeza- comento Krilin con un amplio signo de interrogación en la cara

- Oh, perdóname papá, pero yo no estaba hablando de ti, yo hablaba del abuelo Roshi- Krilin parecía llorar, su hija quería más a su pervertido maestro que a el mismo que la había cuidado desde que nació, estaba cayendo en una espiral negativa sin fondo cuando oyó la risa de su hija, eso lo obligo volver a la realidad- jejeje, perdona papá pero tu cara es muy chistosa, creo que mi broma te afecto más de lo que imagine, no lo volveré a hacer

- ¡Marron! No juegues con esas cosas que si me deprimió tu chistecito, no le veo nada de gracioso, maldición ¿por que tuviste que sacar el sentido del humor de tu madre?

- Perdóname papi te lo compasare después, bueno ya termine y me tengo que ir papá, ¡ah! por cierto puedo pasarme al centro comercial después de la escuela quiero comprarme ropa.

- No hija, no puedes a menos que valla tu madre, además ya tienes mucha en tu guardarropa y ni se diga de zapatos- comento Krilin molesto por las acciones de Marron

- Anda porfis, mis amigas también van a ir- junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho y sus ojos relucieron estando a punto de llorar, agregado también un pequeño sonrojo para ser un poco más tierna, cuando la pequeña hija de #18 hacia esto a su padre conseguía lo que sea. Pero no esta vez.

- No Marron, ya dije que no, además alguien de la Corporación Capsula vendrá en la tarde a dejar unas cosas que le pedimos a Bulma y necesitamos que este alguien en la casa, tengo compromisos en la tarde y no me desocupare asta ya entrada la noche

Marron no estaba conforme por la decisión de su padre y eso se notaba en su cara, no pudo hacer nada para disimularlo, ya había quedado con sus amigas de ir al centro comercial pero esta vez su padre no la dejo y su madre a estas horas debería de estar desconectada de la realidad, lo más seguro es que este ocupando toda la envergadura de su cama y roncando como ella solo sabe hacerlo.

- Esta bien papá, estaré en la casa para recibir el paquete de la Tía Bulma, por cierto ¿qué es?

- Son cosas para tu madre y para los entrenamientos, al parecer Vegeta dejo de usar unos robots por defectuosos o algo así, según Bulma están en optimas condiciones pero bueno, con estas maquinas podremos mejorar el rendimiento de tu entrenamiento.

- ¡EN SERIO PAPÁ!- el ánimo de Marron mejor mucho por la noticia; desde los evento de Majin Boo, cuando vio a su padre enfrentar a ese gigantón que no recordaba su nombre en el Budokai la pequeña se intereso en el mundo de las artes marciales, les insistió tanto a sus padres que le enseñaran pero no estaban muy deseosos de ello, _"aun estas muy pequeña"_ le decían, no fue hasta que tenia 6 años en unas de las visitas que le hacían cada mes al maestro Roshi en Kame House que el antiguo dios de las artes marciales sin querer queriendo le enseño a hacer el Kame-hame-ha y la pequeña emocionada con juguete nuevo hizo la técnica enfrente de sus atónitos padres.

- Así es hija, por eso tienes que llegar temprano.

- Ok, llegare temprano a la casa después de la escuela, nos vemos- salió corriendo de la casa emocionada por la noticia.

Krilin vio como se marchaba a la escuela y siguió con su desayuno tranquilamente, hasta que sintió un instinto asesino bajar por la escalera, al parecer #18 se levanto por la muestra de celos paternos que había hecho y ahora le reclamaría el no dejarla dormir vestida con su baby doll de color negro. En estos momentos no sabe si despertó con el pie izquierdo o el derecho.

La casa de la familia Orinji se encontraba en el área urbana de la ciudad, estaba estratégicamente céntrico, además era demasiado grande, con el dinero que #18 recibió de Mark, o como mejormente era conocido él, el "Grandioso" Mr. Satán, supieron invertirlo muy bien, compraron dos terrenos conjuntos y construyeron la casa familiar.

La androide estaba realmente feliz de poder tener una casa propia a la que llamar hogar y pudiera criar a su pequeña hija, también poder estar lejos del viejo ermitaño, ya que desde que ella empezó a vivir en Kame House antes de casarse, el tenia la mala costumbre de molestarla de una u otra manera, y eso se le hacía muy infantil y cansado, claro hablo la persona madura, a ella también le gustaba molestar al viejo pervertido a su muy particular estilo. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta y si lo hiciera seria bajo una situación muy especial, pero extrañaba vivir en Kame House y convivir con el Maestro Roshi, lo consideraba como el padre que no podía recordar.

Con el sobrante del dinero #18 se dedico a las bienes raíces una temporada, pero un día que estaba aburrida agarro aguja e hilo y empezó a hacer un vestido simple de color rojo, le gusto lo que había hecho y se lo llevo a una reunión que hizo Bulma en su casa, esta al verlo le pregunto de que diseñador era, conocía los gustos de moda de #18 y para que ella lo trajera debería de ser de alguien muy cotizado por la fina pieza que usaba, la respuesta le sorprendió al saber que la androide lo había hecho, le dio tan buenas críticas al vestido que animo a #18 a hacerle uno. El vestido que le hizo #18 lo vistió en una cena de gala para la beneficencia y todo mundo alabo lo que traía Bulma, cuando le preguntaron los medios de que prestigiado diseñador era ella simplemente dijo, "me lo hizo una amiga en una tarde que tenia libre", desde ese día #18 paso de ser una medio conocida agente de bienes raíces a ser una mundialmente famosa diseñadora con tan solo 2 vestidos, todo esto ocurrió cuando Marron tenía 5 años.

Ahora en la actualidad ha fundado una casa de modas que lleva su nombre, y se dedica hacer todo tipo de ropa, desde la casual para Hombres, mujeres y niños, hasta la más elegante y exquisita ropa para personas de buena cuna, también estaba contemplando el expandirse a la perfumería y a los accesorios de vestir, en su cartera de clientes se encuentran Brief Bulma, Mr. Satán y el mismo rey de la tierra, el Rey Furry.

Mientras tanto, Krilin se dedico a escribir pequeños cuentos que vendía a los periódicos y revistas de ocasión, le estaba yendo relativamente bien. Hasta que un día fueron invitados a un evento social donde querían conocer a la famosa diseñadora #18 y a su "simpático" – por no decir horrible- esposo, en medio de la velada entraron varios hombres armados se deshicieron de todos los guardias de seguridad que custodiaban el evento, pero Krilin tranquilamente se deshizo de todos ellos con una sola mano, esto sucedió cuando #18 había ido al tocador perdiéndose la diversión según ella, desde ese día entrenaba a guardias de seguridad para las celebridades, además de entrenar a las fuerza militares del rey en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

También Marron estaba en su mejor momento, en los entrenamientos, aunque despacio ya tenía el poder suficiente para poder humillar a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, inclusive Krilin se atrevía a decir que podría tener un round de tres minutos con Freezer en su primera transformación. En la escuela destacaba demasiado, algunos de sus maestros decían que una niña tan inteligente como ella no se veía desde que se dieron a conocer los nombres de Norimaki Turbo y Briefs Trunks.

Desde los eventos de Majin Boo a la familia de tres miembros le estaba yendo de maravilla, tanto Krilin como #18 estaban en la cima de sus trabajos y vivían felizmente los dos, aunque también tenían sus problemas que en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de separarse pero salían adelante con la oportuna cita a terapia de parejas. Nada podría salirles mal, gozaban de su buena fortuna… hasta este lamentable día.

A 500 metros en el aire y fuera de la vista de cualquier persona, la casa era observada por un hombre de gabardina no perdía ningún detalle por mínimo que fuera, vio cuando la pequeña Marron salía de su casa y daba vuelta a la derecha con dirección a la escuela corriendo a toda velocidad de una persona normal.

- _"Suzanne"_ salió de la casa, presumiblemente se dirige a la escuela, "_Gary"_ está siendo golpeado por "_Shannon_" vistiendo un Baby doll… mejor dejo de ver eso o tendré pesadillas- dejo de presionar el botón del scouter por el que estaba hablando, del otro lado de la comunicación le contestaron inmediatamente

- ¿_Dices pesadillas? No conozco a ningún humano varón que no quiera ser golpeado por una mujer como ella con la ropa que trae encima_

- Tienes razón, no te negare que lo encuentro sexy, pero no quiero ver esa escena con ellos dos de por medio.

- _Te aguantas, nuestro trabajo consiste en observarlos para que nada malo les pase y si tenemos que hacer el papel de voyerista pues ni modo lo hacemos_

- Claro, como tu no te excitas por el cuerpo humano me dices eso muy quitada de la pena, ¿verdad?

-_Claro, no es mi culpa que a mi me gusten los Majin varones_

- Bueno, eso se debe a que eres una Majin femenina, mi único consuelo es que te gustan los gordos

_- ¡Hey!, no discrimines a los gordos, son lindos y pachoncitos-_ con la sola mención de eso se imagino cosas que no quería imaginar, maldita imaginación activa, como maldecía a su padre por mandarlo a clases de dibujo cuando era niño. Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, venia de su reloj, en la pantalla aparecía la leyenda _"time breakers detectados"_

- La situación se nos complico Bujin, solo somos tu y yo y no sabemos a cuantos enemigos nos estamos enfrentando esta vez, esperemos que solo sean pocos y no una distracción, es probable que tengas que dividir tu cuerpo para poder atraparlos, a mi déjame los que están cerca de la escuela de _"Suzanne" _ ven y protege la casa de los _"Coleman"_, con tus clones has rondines en la periferia de la ciudad, si hay civiles envueltos analiza la situación, lo más probables es que tengas que utilizar tu rayo de memoria para olvidar algunos eventos, te deseo suerte

-_Entendido Capitán, yo también le deseo suerte_

- Si para las 1500 hrs no sabes nada de mi olvídame, lo más seguro es que ya esté muerto, lo mismo va para ti, nos vemos en el punto de reunión

-_ Enterada_- con esta última palabra la comunicación se corto.

Al momento de dar las indicaciones a su subordinada el estaba en movimiento, buscando a los "_Time Breakers_" hasta que los encontró, había un grupo cerca de la escuela de _"Suzanne" _como él así la llamaba, en el momento de acercarse los identifico, tres Namekus oscuros, un Evil Majin y dos androides 19000, la situación no le era nada favorable pero no tenia opción, al fin y al cabo ese era su trabajo, ir hacia delante, ver a la muerte de frente y preservar las líneas del tiempo mismo.

Antes de acercarse a sus objetivos que ya estaban por actuar, saca de una capsula dos cuchillas, presiona unos botones en su reloj y desaparece con todos los "_Time Breakers_" que estaba por darles caza.

Al fin la escuela había terminado y todos los alumnos estaban más que contentos, era viernes y la mayoría de los alumnos no tenían tarea, en especial los del grupo 4-3, no tenían ninguna tarea, salvo estudiar para el examen de matemáticas que tendieran el lunes siguiente, a muchos no les gustaba la idea pero eso era mejor que nada luego de tener un examen de historia universal, los niños decían, "_y yo porque necesito saber de un héroe de nombre Olibu que parece un ser de las antiguas mitologías cuando bien podemos hablar del gran Mr. Satán" _o cosas así por el estilo.

Todos estaban felices excepto una niña rubia que usaba coletas altas, en su lado izquierdo a la altura de su corazón traía una etiqueta con su nombre y en su espalda una mochila roja cargaba, curiosamente hacia juego con su vestido del mismo color

- Como puede ser que me equivocara de examen, debía de estudiar para historia y no matemáticas, voy a sacar una mala calificación por esto

- No te preocupes Marron, de seguro ni se notara en tus calificaciones así que despreocúpate, diste tu mejor esfuerzo y eso es lo que importa

- Es cierto Marron, Sakura tiene razón, además como ibas a saber qué materia íbamos a presentar cuando en ese momento estabas con un profesor haciéndole un recado

- Tienes razón Karura, pero conozco a mi mamá y me dirá que soy una descuidada por no preguntar qué examen se presentaba, no quiero hacerla enojar, es algo intimidante cuando eso pasa, además es de pocas pulgas, aunque no se comprar con el tío Vegeta

- Es increíble que la diseñadora más grande del mundo sea así de exigente con su hija, quien lo diría- comento Sakura que era una de sus mejores amigas en la escuela, era un poco más alta que ella, a lo mucho 10 centímetros y de cabello castaño, tenía el cabello muy corto

- Mi mamá se preocupa mucho por mis estudios no quiere que sea como ella que no tiene ninguno, bueno según ella, mi madre solo tuvo un golpe de suerte y por eso se volvió famosa.

- Debe de ser frustrante un día levantarte y no saber quién eres- comento Karura, tiene la misma estatura de Sakura, pero ella es pelirroja y sus ojos de color miel, mientras que los de Sakura son verde jade.

- Ni que lo digas, es frustrante el verla intentando recordar cosas antes del _"accidente"_ que tubo de joven, bueno chicas me tengo que ir a mi casa, mi papá no me dio permiso para ir con ustedes al centro comercial, así que tengo que ir a la casa a esperar un paquete importante

- Es una lástima Marron, ya iremos otro día para comprar ropa muy linda, bueno te vemos mañana- comento Karura mientras daba media vuelta y se iba despidiendo de su amiga, Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla a Marron como despedida momentánea y se dio vuelta en la dirección de Karura.

- Si nos vemos, cuídense.

Después de esto Marron se dirigió a su casa, según creía ella tenía tiempo para poder ver los aparadores que estaban en su ruta, se paro unos momentos en una veterinaria, veía a los perritos y gatitos moverse y jugar en sus pequeñas jaulas, eso le dio mucha ternura, ella quería un perro, pero el ultimo que tuvieron era muy latoso, siempre rompía la ropa recién lavada, también dejaba sus gracias en la puerta de la entrada, arruinado muchas veces el día de su padre cuando este pisaba por error una de sus gracias, nunca supo que le paso a ese perro, solo que un día su tío apareció y al día siguiente el perro ya no estaba.

Siguió por ese camino visitando tienda por tienda, desde una pastelería hasta una tienda de zapatos, vio algunos pares que le gustaron, así que vendría con su madre para comprarlos. Oyó demasiado cerca el ruido de llantas derrapando, volteo a ver que era aunque no le dio mucha importancia, era una camioneta tipo VAN de color negro, freno enfrente de ella, la puerta lateral se abrió y salieron dos tipos demasiado gordos para su gusto, el color de su piel era violáceo y eran iguales, parecían gemelos, corrieron en dirección de Marron y la agarraron con fuerza, la metieron en la VAN y ella ni se había dado cuenta.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que había pasado intento moverse con toda su fuerza, pero no consiguió nada, incremento su ki para liberarse aun cuando su padre le había ordenado el no hacerlo a menos que sea una emergencia, que esta de hecho lo era, pero aun así no pudo hacer nada, cada vez que incrementaba su ki más débil se sentía, no sabía que estaba pasando

- Tenemos a la niña, ¿ahora qué hacemos jefe?- comento el copiloto hacia uno de los dos grandulones, el que estaba a la derecha de Marron respondió

- Nada simplemente dejemos que la niña incremente su ki, ella morirá cuando le hallamos absorbido toda su energía

- Pero jefe- hablo otro que se encontraba detrás de Marron- ¿solo le vamos a hacerle eso? Podemos aprovechar y hacerle lo que queramos

- Tus comentarios con fines de satisfacer tus necesidades de apareamiento es algo que nos es indiferente a nosotros- dijo el que estaba a la izquierda de Marron- nuestra misión es matar a la niña sin pérdidas de tiempo ni nada por el estilo, hacer lo que estas sugiriendo es algo que pone el plan de trabajo en riesgo ya que tenemos que soltarla y puede dar una remontada

- Es una lástima siempre he tenido esa idea con una chiquilla, pero por lo menos aun puedo acuchillarla verdad- dijo apareciendo en el campo visual de la pequeña

- Siempre y cuando no alteres el plan de trabajo de forma negativa-Marron estaba aterrada quería llorar, su ki estaba siendo drenado, no podía moverse, estaba en una camioneta rodeada de mínimo 5 personas y una de ellas la quería violar o eso había entendido, afortunadamente el jefe no tenia esos planes para ella, pero si no hacia algo pronto moriría, el hombre enfrente de ella saco un cuchillo de su bolsa, y lo puso enfrente de Marron para que ella lo viera.

- Te voy a clavar esto para compensar el no poder divertirme contigo- Marron intento moverse, tenía miedo no quería morir, no sin conocer el amor que tanto había visto en sus padres, no sin saber que se sentirá el tener un bebe creciendo en su interior, sin saber el que se sentirá el que alguien te llame "mamá", pero si no hacia algo moriría. En el momento que el hombre iba a dejar caer el cuchillo de carnicero en su abdomen Marron pude ver varios haces de luz, uno horizontal a la altura de todos esos hombres que intentaban matarla, ese haz de luz no la toco, pasó 5 centímetros arriba de ella.

Vio otros haces de luz a todo lo largo y ancho del vehículo, unos inclinados, otros verticales, horizontales, perpendiculares, los haces de luz cesaron y pudo ver como todas las personas se separaron en varios trozos, incluso el vehículo se fragmentaba. Un liquido caliente la cubrió por completo no supo que era, pero tampoco quería saber, solo quería salir de ahí, sintió como el piso de la camioneta tocaba el suelo y se deslizaba por él, un rayo de energía hizo desaparecer todas las partes que estaban a punto de caerle a Marron en cima y sin previo aviso sintió como alguien la agarraba y la ponía debajo de su brazo.

Esta persona por lo que pudo ver estaba vistiendo una gabardina negra que estaba rota, parecía más bien un trapo que un vagabundo usaría como ropa, debajo de la gabardina pudo observar un traje azul y un peto blanco, el peto lo reconoció como la armadura oficial Saiyajin que solo el Tío Vegeta usa, se tranquilizo por un momento ya que era rescatada por alguien familiar a ella, cuando vio el rostro de su "salvador" se asusto, el rostro no lo conocía, además estaba herido, tenía un ojo cerrado y múltiples cortes en toda la cara, también el resto de su cuerpo.

Marron se dio cuenta que olía algo metálico, en ese momento entendió que fue el liquido que le había caído encima, era sangre, la sangre del hombre que intento asesinarla, pero no solo la de él, también el sujeto que la sostenía olía a sangre y podía suponer que era de él y de otras personas por los rastros morados que veía en su armadura. El hombre intento moverse pero algo se lo impidió, uno de los hombres que le estaban quitando la energía a Marron

- No permitiré que te lleves el objetivo- dijo absorbiendo la energía del salvador en gabardina

- Maldito bastardo, ya muérete- en su mano derecha tenía un cuchillo de cazador, era muy grade, casi media los 40 centímetros de pura hoja, este hombre le dio vueltas con sus dedos a la daga y la encajo en la cabeza del tipo extraño que le estaban saliendo… ¿cables? en lugar de intestinos, después dio un giro de 90 grados al cuchillo matándolo inmediatamente al que lo estaba deteniendo.

Tenía que irse en ese momento, pero tenía que recoger su cuchillo, era muy especial para él, pero no podía no tenía mucha fuerza como para sacarlo de ahí, utilizo una gran parte de sus energías al girar el cuchillo en la cabeza robótica del tipo. Tomo su decisión y dejo su cuchillo, ya después lo recogería, se fue corriendo de ahí con la niña en sus brazos.

Detrás de él oyó gritos, le estaban hablando para que explicara que estaba pasando, entonces el hombre se dio la vuelta en un salto y con una pistola que tenía en la mano dio un disparo en la cabeza del hombre que estaba gritando, cayó muerto en el acto.

Esto asusto más a Marron, intento moverse con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, no eran muchas pero podría hacer algo, pero otra ráfaga de disparos la interrumpió, otras tres personas cayeron muertas, de un disparo en la cabeza.

Marron no podía concentrarse este sujeto estaba matando a varios inocentes a diestra y siniestra, solo porque se le cruzaran en el camino, iba a reclamar pidiendo una explicación cuando el hombre corriendo a toda la velocidad que podía dio otro salto y un nuevo giro de 360 grados, cuando hizo esto vio a tres hombres persiguiéndolos muy de cerca, pudo notar que todos tenían en su pecho un circulo de color verde, en el centro el símbolo del infinito de color blanco y cortado en sus extremos, esto extraño a Marron ya que nunca había visto algo similar. El hombre que la sujetaba con toda su fuerza al momento del giro hizo 4 disparos en lugar de 3, eso la extraño y pudo ver a donde la cuarta bala fue disparada, había un hombre recostado en la barda del techo de un edificio… era un francotirador.

Por el momento Marron se dejo llevar, cuando viera el momento se salvaría aunque le molestaba que todas esas personas estaban muriendo, junto todo su coraje y lo poco que le quedaba de ki, coloco sus manos en el abdomen del desconocido extrañándolo, pero no le dio importancia hasta que lo sintió, una onda de ki fue introducido en sus órganos blandos, haciendo que se detuviera y callera al piso de rodillas, también vomito sangre por el impacto.

Marron solo espero el no haberlo matado, no quería llevarse ese cargo de conciencia, dio tres pasos cuando una persona con el símbolo que había visto antes apareció con cuchillo en mano, dio una estocada, pero no le hizo daño a Marron lo único que hizo fue cortarle la blusa que traía pues ella había esquivado, el hombre hizo varios movimientos mas pero ella solo esquivaba por muy poco, si seguía así terminaría sin ropa que la cubriera en la calle. La pequeña guerrera no vio una piedra y se tropezó con ella, quedando a merced del hombre que intentaba matarla, pero varias detonaciones de arma de fuego lo detuvieron matándolo al instante.

Enfrente de ella estaba el mismo sujeto de la gabardina viéndola con coraje, estaba molesto por lo que le habían hecho, pero su enojo era hacia él, ya que debía de haberse esperado a ese tipo de ataque

- Niña- hablo muy despacio, casi sin fuerzas- estoy… de tu lado, no… tienes más opción… que venir conmigo, mi trabajo es… protegerte- le extendió su mano para que confiara en el. Marron se levanto sin ayuda y se acerco al hombre tomándole la mano

- Le creo señor, está haciendo mucho por mí, una completa extraña

- De… nada, podrías… hacerme el favor… de sujetar el arma- dudo un poco pero así lo hizo, de lo poco que quedaba de su gabardina saco un cartucho de balas y lo remplazo por el vacio, volvió a sujetarse a la niña debajo de su brazo y como pudo empezó a moverse a un lugar seguro. Se encontraron a otras personas similares pero solo utilizaron 5 balas.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que dio la vuelta a la izquierda en una esquina, vio a un hombre, pero no se le hizo sospechoso, simplemente lo dejo pasar ya que él no era una amenaza. Cual equivocado estaba.

Cuando paso por la izquierda del sujeto sintió un golpe en su barbilla mandándolo a volar del otro lado de la calle, el que lo golpeo tenia bien sujeta a Marron en sus brazos.

- Pensaba que eras una niña más capaz, dejarte llevar por un debilucho como ese es algo que la verdad no me sorprende viniendo de ti

- ¿Tío Vegeta, que estas asiendo aquí?- pregunto sorprendía Marron en sus brazos

- Bulma me envió para entregar unas cosas a la chatarra de tu madre

- Mi madre no es un chatarra- grito Marron enojada, se bajo de los brazos de Vegeta y lo miraba con enojo, el cómo se expresaba él de su madre era la única cosa que no le perdonaba

- Tu madre es una chatarra y punto que no pienso tener esta plática contigo mocosa, además tu madre se expresa de mi igual o peor que yo

- Mmm, aun así no me gusta que le diga así Tío Vegeta

- ¿Por qué me dices Tío? Yo no soy nada tuyo, creo que ya te lo había dicho hace años

- No me importa, para mi usted y su esposa son mis Tíos, al igual que el Tío Goku y la Tía Milk

- Esas son patrañas tu madre tiene un hermano y ese es tu tío

- No me hable de esa chatarra- dijo Marron dando un resoplido y golpeando una piedra que estaba cerca, la cara que hizo Vegeta fue algo extraña, que la verdadera sobrina de ese androide le diga chatarra le hizo poner cara de circunstancias- se llevo a mi perro y no lo he vuelto a ver

- ¿Y solo por eso el es una chatarra y tu madre no?

- Así es- dijo la niña rubia y para dar más énfasis a lo dicho asiente con la cabeza

- Jeje, quien te entiende mocosa, defiendes a tu madre pero a tu tío no, hasta cierto punto me es divertido- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro en señal que se estaba divirtiendo, después cambio el tono de su voz a uno fastidiado- pero ya estoy arto, mejor término de una vez lo que vine a hacer- cuando Vegeta esta por sacar las capsulas con los encargos que la chatarra le había pedido a Bulma, vio una figura llegar por detrás de Marron, en su mano traía una esfera de energía apuntando a su cabeza, noto que el ataque era mortal para la niña ya que estaba distraída, trato de moverse rápido pero no podría hacer nada, no la cubriría a tiempo. A lo lejos oyó varias detonaciones que dieron en los ojos, cabeza y boca del individuo, haciendo que la esfera de energía desapareciera al instante y cayera al suelo muerto.

Vegeta volteo a su espalda para ver que había pasado, del otro lado de la calle en el agujero que había hecho la persona que había golpeado hace unos momentos, estaba saliendo del enorme hoyo con una pistola en mano, camino unos pasos más y cayó de rodillas en medio de la calle, afortunadamente no estaba pasando ningún vehículo.

La pequeña Marron al entender que había pasado corre hacia el hombre en el suelo, cuando llega lo levanta y lo acuesta en su regazo. La niña simplemente lo contemplaba, está realmente herido, tenía cortaduras y hemorragias por todo el cuerpo manchando de sangre a la niña por segunda ocasión en la tarde

¿Por qué me estas protegiendo? ¿Quién eres?

- Mi… misión es… salvarte… y prote… gerte, solo eso… puedo decirte- cerro lo ojos, y pudo contemplar el cómo su cabello rubio y alborotado se convertía en color negro y lacio.

Vegeta al ver lo que le había pasado a su cabello comprendió algo, esa persona era un Saiyajin, justo como la persona que 12 años atrás lo había ofendido, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera mas Saiyajin aparte de Kakaroto, Table y él junto con sus vástagos?, eran los únicos que existían, ¿acaso había sobrevivido alguien más a la explosión de Vegeta-sei? No, eso sería improbable, no creía que hubiera un sexto o séptimo Saiyajin sobreviviente a la explosión aparte de los que ya conocía, ¿algún hijo bastardo de Kakaroto? Eso sí que era una buena broma pensó Vegeta, Kakaroto no tenía las agallas para mirar a otra mujer que no sea la arpía esa. También pensó en que pudiera ser de su hermano, pero no, él le es fiel a su esposa y dudaba mucho que si llegaran a tener hijos tendrían apariencia Saiyajin

Tal vez sería un bastardo de Nappa o de Raditz, también descarto esa idea, ellos murieron el día que habían llegado a la tierra, no hubieran tenido tiempo de congeniar con una mujer humana, tal vez podría ser de otra especie, pero lo dudaba, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, hubo un lapso de tres horas en las que no supo nada de Nappa cuando pelearon por primera vez contra Kakaroto. Pero viendo al tipo que estaba tirado este aparentaba rondar los 30 años, así que sería imposible que fuera hijo de Nappa ya que él había muerto casi 19 años atrás, además como podría un hibrido de Saiyajin pasar desapercibido por todos los guerreros con la capacidad de sentir el ki a la distancia y más si este era un Super Saiyajin, no le hallaba lógica, a menos que…

- Marron deja a ese insecto en el suelo- Marron miro sorprendida a Vegeta, nunca la llamaba por su nombre, incluso llegaba a pensar que no se lo supiera

- ¿Por qué Tío Vegeta?, acaso… ¿lo vas a matar?- dijo con miedo y al borde del llanto la niña, no conocía al tipo pero la había salvado de un secuestro y de varios ataques en los que hubiera muerto

- Eso no te importa mocosa, quítate o lo lamentaras-en sus palabras no había cabida para reclamar estaba decidido a hacer lo que había planeado en su cabeza sin importarle lo que costara y si tenía que intimidar a la niña lo haría

-¡No! – grito con determinación viendo al príncipe de los Saiyajin, había momentos como ese que la mocosa lo sacaba de sus casillas justo como su madre- ¡no permitiré que lo mates, el me salvo y yo hare los mismo si es necesario!

- Valla, tienes más agallas que el adefesio que tienes como padre, pero no estoy para juegos Marron, quítate del medio o te quito yo de una pata.- Marron temblando del miedo por la amenaza de Vegeta no se quito, había dicho que salvaría a esa persona y así lo haría aun si eso le costaba un buen golpe del Tío Vegeta, ella sabía que no la mataría, si no tendría que aguantar a toda la familia Z por lo que había hecho- ¡Maldita sea mocosa! … haz lo que quieras, pero quiero que sepas que no pensaba matarlo, al contrario, pensaba ayudarlo

-¿Por qué?- dijo con miedo palpable en su voz

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo ser un buen samaritano?

- Tío Vegeta… la última vez que dijiste eso mandaste al hospital a toda un mega marcha en contra de la violencia, además tus ojos no me inspiran confianza, se ve como que planeas algo malo

- Y que si planeo algo malo, simplemente quiero averiguar algo, este sujeto es un Saiyajin por si no te has dado cuenta, y quiero saber quién es y de donde viene, y para eso hay que curarlo… además lo de la marcha era mi buena acción del día, hice un servicio comunitario, esos insectos idiotas estorbaban demasiado, ¿querían paz? ¡JA! eso ni existe, está en la naturaleza de los seres vivos, la violencia sin ella no podemos vivir jejeje

-Tío Vegeta no digas eso, además ¿piensas llevarlo con Dende?

- No, en la Corporación Capsula tenemos un aparato viejo que rescato Bulma de la nave de King Cold cuando vino a la tierra, es el estanque de curación y le acaban de hacer unas reparaciones, así que se me ocurrió el llevarlo para allá y ver cómo funciona, necesitamos a un conejillo de indias y que mejor conejillo que un completo desconocido con el que quieres "hablar" muy tranquilamente.

- Que buena idea tío Vegeta, así podremos curarlo, pero la Corporación Capsula está muy lejos de aquí

- No si vuelo a toda velocidad

- ¿V-Volar?

- Si, ¿Algún problema?

- S-Si, yo q-quería ir con u-usted- dijo Marron muy despacito bajando la voz, pero Vegeta la alcanzo a escuchar

- Has lo que quieras mocosa, si quieres venir ven, necesitare tu ayuda para algunas cosas

- G-Gracias Tío V-Vegeta, p-pero me da miedo v-volar

- … ¿Es broma, verdad?- Marron simplemente se quedo callada- acaso el inútil de tu padre no ha podido quitarte ese estúpido miedo a volar

- Mi padre no es inútil… ya puedo levitar

- Bien felicidades, ese es el primer paso, el segundo es impulsarte y listo, vámonos no perdamos mas el tiempo

- Pero no puedo controlar mi vuelo, y ya me he estrellado varias veces.- Marron quería llorar, no quería fallarle a ese desconocido y menos al Tío Vegeta, lo admiraba hasta cierto punto y el hecho de que ella no pudiera volar le dolía, en especial porque él se burlaba de sus padres por no enseñarle esa técnica que con el tiempo era básica. Vegeta se acerco a la niña ya la agarro bajo su brazo derecho, mientras se echaba al hombro izquierdo al inconsciente sujeto

- Vámonos mocosa- Vegeta no veía a Marron, no quería que viera el que le había dado algo de ternura ver a la niña a punto de llorar, desde que el tuviera contacto con ella y después del nacimiento de su hija se había dado cuenta que no podía mostrar su dureza típica con las niñas del grupo, Bulma se había dado cuenta de eso y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad le sacaba provecho

- Si- dice muy feliz quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos- tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos salvarlo

- No morirá, es un Saiyajin después de todo, hemos estado en condiciones moribundas por semanas enteras cuando viajábamos en nuestras naves espaciales, así que despreocúpate, aunque te recomiendo que te sujetes fuerte, porque ya quiero que se recupere pronto- al terminar de decir esto vegeta se transforma en Super Saiyajin y vuela a máxima velocidad hacia la Corporación Capsula.

No muy lejos de hay tres figuras observan la velocidad con la que se fue el príncipe Vegeta, dos de ellas vuelan en la misma dirección un poco más despacio para que no se dé cuenta el príncipe. La tercer sombra espera un poco mas esperando a que los otros dos se alejen mas, se acerca a la persona muerta que dejaron en la calle, los mechones de su cabello rosa se unen formando una gran trenza movible, de la punta de esta trenza un rayo blanco aparece en dirección del cadáver convirtiéndolo en una barra rota de chocolate blanco, con su mano recoge del suelo el chocolate y lo mete en una bolsa, cuando esta está bien firme emprende el vuelo siguiendo a los otros dos, disminuyendo su Ki para que nadie de se cuenta de su existencia.

* * *

Para finalizar quiero agradecer a Lamu Yatsura y a metalic-dragon-angel por sus comentarios, que me motivaron para escribir este capítulo, también quiero agradecer a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia aun si no dejan comentarios, ya que el simple hecho de que hayan leído el capitulo es motivo suficiente para seguir escribiendo y mejorar continuamente.

Se aceptan sus comentarios serán recibidos y juzgados con ojo crítico para como dije arriba mejorar como escritor.

Saludos cordiales

Kisame Hoshigaki


End file.
